The Nymph Defect
by Oathkeepera
Summary: SEQUEL IN THE WORKS! Everyone knows that Larxene's a tomboy... but then the Nymph Defect takes place! Now Larxene has to overcome her tomboy look and hit shops! But what happens when someone takes over the job of Authoress?
1. Not so Savage Nymph?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's cast.** Nothing. Zip. Za. The end.**_

**_A/N: This will have a Larxene pairing... but the thing is... I don't know who to choose but I do know it can't be Marluxia... So... Give me some pairings eh? (He has to be in Organization XIII) So read the chapters and send me some Larxene pairings!_**

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter one: **_Not so Savage Nymph?_

_"The lack of being... let's say... 'girly'..."_

Larxene, The oh so great Savage Nymph. Number XII and the only girl in Organization XIII, was feeling unusual today. Very unusual. She was more quiet than usual, more girlish then ever and had an itch.

No, it was not the itch that you get when you get bitten by bugs.

Nor, was it the itch to kill Axel and/or Roxas for setting her hair on fire, or looking in her diary, or calling her "Ant" or "Buggy" every two seconds in their non-existent lives. Underline.

All the members in Organization XIII were very disturbed by this. Some thought she was losing her mind. Others thought she had that 'special time' of the month, which most doubted since she would be usually screaming her head off at a poor member (coughDemyx,Axel,Roxascough) about sea-salt ice cream and chocolate.

Larxene was also worried about her change in personality. She no longer loved to cause pain and to pick on other members, she now loved to paint her nails with yellow and black nail polish, put make up on. So. Not. Sadist. She even started flirting with the other members for no reason. Like VEXEN and XEMNAS. _Eww!_ There was something totally wrong with that picture!

"ARG! Why are you, Kingdom Hearts torturing me with these _**UN**_sadistic feelings!?" growled the not so Savage Nymph as she twirled a kunai her hand, while laying on her yellow queen-sized bed, cursing Kingdom hearts every 2 millisecond.

"Technically Nymph, we don't have feelings"

The smooth voice came from the now open doorway that lead into Larxene's quarters. A hooded short figure stood there. Larxene rose to a sitting position, glad that she wasn't wearing her old skirt or top, but her tight Organization XIII coat that shaped her hour-glass figure.

"We only have echoes of feelings, false feelings in simpler terms"

The voice stepped inside the room with the obvious Organization coat. His Iliac hair covered one dark eye, giving him a mysterious and dark look around him.

"Zexy! Why are you here, **cutie**?" Larxene would have just slap her self right at that moment, _For the love Nobodies! There I go again! Flirting with other members for no reason, I swear I am going to murder someone soon!_

Meanwhile, when Larxene had a war in her head, Zexion, the Shadow Schemer looked at Larxene coldly and muttered something about "Too girly" and "Can't wait till it ends" _Dear_ _Kingdom__ Hearts... Why did Vexen tell me to tell her about her condition?_ Zexion took a deep breath, "Larxene..." he started sternly. The lighting elementals head spun to meet Zexion's eyes, she gave a slight smile, "Yes, **sexy** Zexy?" Larxene flinched a bit, growling a stream of curses before, looking back at Zexion with a scowl.

"Look Zexion, I sorta have a problem here so if you can hurry up please!" She hissed, wording her words carefully so another mistake won't come out. But at that moment a red head member came waltzing in...

"Awww Larxy-poo is having a girl problem!"

2 kunai was thrown...

"Well it's true! You flirted with everyone... even Roxas!"

4 kunai...

"Heck... I wonder if-"

6 kunai...

"I didn't even finish my sent-"

8 kunai...

Axel jumped out the door just as the 8th kunai landed in where the sun does not shine... and that was not pretty sight to see nor a sound to hear. So Larxene slammed the door to get away from Axel curses and howling.

"GOD DAMMIT LARXENE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME FROM EVER TO PAST DOWN THESE GOOD LOOKS!"

Larxene gave swish of her ant-like bangs and faced Zexion with a stone face, "Zexy, tell me why your here or you can join Axel **who looks pretty hot by the way**"

"I HEARED THAT LARXENE! HEY MAYBE WE COULD-"

Larxene kicked the door and Axel went back to howling and cursing.

"LARXY! BABY! COME ON!"

The not so Savage Nymph gave a 'hmph' and turned to Zexion, who had amused look on his face. "Look, Zexy can we get this over with?" The emo gave a nod and started explaining...

"Larxene, Vexen and I believe this syndrome is a special kind that happens to only female Nobodies-"

"IT'S CALLED THE NYMPH DEFECT!"

Larxene slammed her foot in the door and Axel gave another stream of curses.

"Yes as Axel said, we called it the Nymph Defect and it happens because of the lack of being... let's say... 'girly'" Larxene raised an eyebrow with a confused look. Zexion sighed and muttered, "What I mean is-"

"IT MEANS THAT YOU HAVE BE ACTING LIKE A TOMBOY SO MUCH THAT YOUR BODY COULDN'T TAKE IT BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCH A GIRLY GIRL IN THE BEFORE LIFE SO YOUR BODY IS TAKING CONTROL AND COMMANDING YOU TO ACT LIKE A SISSY JUST LIKE YOUR OTHE-"

Axel was cut-off once again by a hard kick on the door. Larxene looked at Zexion with a blank look, "So your saying that I am going to have this Nymph Defect thingy until I act like a girly girl?"

Zexion gulped as Larxene's hand gave a small spark or two.

"YUP! AND YOU ALSO HAVE TO LIKE IT!" came Axel's unwanted reply.

Larxene's eyes twitched as Zexion tried to find a hiding spot from the soon to be explosion...

"AND GUESS WHAT! MARLUXIA JUST BOUGHT YOU A FRESH PAIR OF PINK OUTFITS!"

_God dammit... I am going to kill that pyro_ was the last thought Zexion had before he almost died from the furry of a not so savage, Nymph Defected, no longer saditistic women.

If it was one thing Zexion remembered most importantly that day:

It was never ever buy Larxene a pink outfit.

**Curing of Nymph Defect -** 0 precent


	2. The A N D

_Disclaimer: **I should seriouly send Larxene to Kunai the Disclamier...** I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's cast._

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter two: **_The A.N.D_

_"Just because I'm a male doesn't mean I don't have a sense of style!"_

The few days following the 'Larxene' incident, (which involved a large Zexy rescue mission of avoiding The Savage Nymph's sparks) have gotten the Organization in quite a tremble. Larxene refused to go anywhere outside her room, and she would not talk to anybody. In other words, Larxene was going to castrate anyone who came anywhere near her room. There was even a sign in front of the door saying:

**'One foot in my room, and I'll stop you from reproducing**'

Luckily, Nobodies still kept there intelligence when they died and learned to stay way out of Larxene's way.

Most Nobodies found that Larxene's avoidance caused the Castle to become awfully more quieter than before. What did that mean to Zexion?

He was in heaven.

Finally, eerie silence that suited Zexion's quiet type. And what's more? The library was now Nymph-free and no worries about being killed by an angry Nymph and her precious _Marquis De Sade_. The Cloaked Schemer could have laughed in joy and happiness, but sadly, he couldn't feel enough even to let out a small grin. It didn't suit him anyways. He could at least enjoy the quiet library while he still could.

But strangely, Zexion was feeling... let's say 'lonely'? The usual giggles of the Savage Nymph, while she was in an sadistic fantasy while reading _Marquis De Sade_ was always annoying, yet amusing... Zexion almost missed his scowling at her for not keeping quiet in the library.

How ironic. He must be a living non-existent proof of the quote: "You don't miss it till it's gone"

Zexion sighed and placed a book that he was looking through about Kingdom hearts on the shelves and rubbed his temples.

Unknowingly, The Schemer never realized that sneaking behind him was someone sinister with dark plans, that could end all hope and peace, someone so unknown that his mother doesn't know his name anymore, someone so terrifying-ly hot that the fan girls die from his white smile, someone so-

"Hello, Axel"

...The authoress must add this:

...Zexion is spoil sport...

"Awwwww! How did you know it was me!?"

Zexion sighed once more and turned to face the insane pyro, eyes closed.

"From the way the authoress is writing your description suited you, and her sense of suspense is incredibly horrid"

Ahem... Zexion, the authoress is trying, yet she feels that sooner or later in this story, a certain Schemer will probably be in very much pain. So for now, she is letting the comment go and if should it ever arise again, she would personall-

"You know, Axel, I am not the forgivable type"

From the way Zexion interrupted the authoress, she would probably kill him right now. But since the readers would like to continue the story. The authoress would stay behind a screen, carefully watching for any... Ahem. Inappropriate comments..

Axel was certainly confused, but at the back of his head he knew what Zexion was talking about.

"Larxene's sparks aren't really friendly..."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames was blank. Zexion sighed and looked at his watch on his right arm, "One... Two... Three"

Axel's eyes widened as he finally remembered, "OH! Yeah, well, if I had knew that Larxene was about to kunai yer'head off-"

"Why are you here Axel!" snarled Zexion, annoyed from Axel's interruption of his heavenly peace. Axel jumped a few steps back, surprised at Zexion's action. He scratched his head and looked nervously at Zexy.

"We got recruited Zexion... Didn't you hear?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Recruited into what?"

"The A.N.D!"

Zexion stifled a laugh, _The AND? What bloody thing is that? _"THE AND? What kind of recutience mission is **that?!" **

Axel sighed, "Not 'and', A.N.D! The Association of Nymph Defectors! Many Nobodies are in it ya'know? Demyx, Marluxia, Me, you, Roxas and Namine! We are going to help Larxene pass the Nymph Defect, on the orders of Xemnas!"

Zexion, then let out a howl of laughter, "Y-You expect me to believe THAT?! Man... hahaha I got to tell Vexen that...hahaha Haven't you seen the sign outside her door? There is no way... In the entire-"

"That's your job no.6"

The cool voice of Luna Divider echoed in the library as Zexion's rare laughter quieted down. Saix swiftly past the duo to the other end of the library. But not before stopping at the X-Y-Z section to add.

"Oh and you are expected at no.12's room in 5 minutes... Superior wants this mess all cleaned up"

_'Oh crap... Axel was right...'_

**_LarmyxLarluxiaTheNymphDefectNymphyDefectyLarxelLarxion_ **

Zexion walked into his grave.

Yes, the Authoress must say that our poor, poor Zexy had just walked into his grave and cannot-

"HEY LOOK! ZEXY'S HERE!"

...The Authoress must say that not only Zexy, but Roxas as well; is a spoil sport...

Zexion growled at his nickname as he stopped at the Savage Nymph's door. It seemed that he was the last to arrive at the pale white corridor. He watched in the sidelines as the chaos took place in front of him. Marluxia was at the door with four-Not two, not one- four different sizes of suitcases. His face was grim with annoyance and body shook with frustration.

Roxas and Namine seemed to sneak into a shadowed edge of the corridor, where Roxas was whispering hotly into Namine's ear, making her giggle madly. Zexion rolled his eyes. Some Nobodies can't understand that they don't have feelings.

Why bother trying?

Axel was setting Demyx's hair on fire, while Demyx tried to attack Axel with water, making the hair gel flow out.

Goofballs...

Zexion's attention went back to the door where Marluxia stood slamming him fist into the door, most likely to make a dent sometime soon.

"GOD DAMMIT LARX! SOBBING IN THERE AIN'T GOING TO HELP!"

Zexion heard a few muffled clang of kunai charged into the door and Marluxia jumped back. There was sudden clang and swish.

"I WILL NOT DO- HOLY SHI... WHAT THE HELL **IS A SEXY** DEMYX DOING IN HERE?!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow and noticed that Demyx was no where to be found and Axel had his ear next to the wall, snickering like a insane lunatic. It doesn't take a Vexen to figure this out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!"

"LARXENE?! I-I-I- HOLY- MARLUXIA! HELP!"

Zexion could have sworn that earth shook from the chaos that was inside the evil lair of the Savage Nymph. The door was shaking so bad it seemed an earthquake was taken place. Marluxia took a few steps away from the door, bringing his precious suitcases as well. Roxas stopped his flirting and stood next to Namine to watch, while Axel stuttered a laugh as he continued to listen.

"YOU **DAMN HOT** PERVERT!"

"NO, Larxene- I- Axel was- OUCH!"

The door crashed to the ground and out came one dangling off the ground Demyx and one pissed Larxene, who was holding the Nocturne by the collar, right in the face.

"Come in. YOU DIE."

Demyx whimpered and Larxene threw him like rag doll to Axel, who barely had time to react and got tackled by the weight. Namine and Roxas rushed to help the two up.

Marluxia watch as Larxene strut past him to enter the room. The Graceful Assassin grabbed the door handle away from Larxene. The Lighting Queen struggled to close the door, but found that Marluxia was too strong for her.

"Let go!" She hissed and gave another yank. This time, Marluxia let go and pulled Larxene out of the room before the door closed behind him. Marluxia lifted her off the ground by the hood of her black coat.

"Zexion, in the suitcase nearest to you is a plant. Place it under Larxene please"

Zexy gave a grunt and opened the suitcase, which was hot pink, with stripes of black criss-crossing the middle and had the Organization symbol in the middle. In the deep darkness that was Marluxia's suitcase, a small pot with a beady pink flower lay.

Zexion blinked, wondering how a bloody flower would help. But as long it calmed down the Nymph, he was fine. He dragged the flower pot, which was heavy for its looks, underneath a cursing, struggling Lightening Queen and stood back.

With his free hand, Marluxia pointed at the innocent flower and it begun to grow. It was not noticeable at the start. But slowly... it grew too big for it's pot, so it cracked... the flower grew to be the size of Leaxaus's Tomahawk... the roots became little vines that winded around Larxene's legs, holding her in place. It looked like an cute over-grown flower...

Until the flower's petals formed large fangs and begun snapping around Larxene, making her jolt. A Nobody-eating flower... How _lovely_.

Marluxia let Larxene go, and her full weight was supported by the long vines. He whispered quietly into her ear. Larxene jolted up straight and nodded madly, while glancing at the snapping flower. Marluxia smiled and beckoned everybody to enter Larxene's room.

Shyly, they did. Axel in the front and Marluxia following behind. The Nobody-eating plant dropped Larxene (who ran inside her room) and gathered the suitcases, bring them inside the room.

They gathered around Marluxia and Larxene, watching nervously to see what happened next.

Marluxia beckoned the plant to bring one of the smaller suitcases. The plant placed it on the ground in front of Marluxia. The Graceful one unclasped the hooks that kept the case closed. He opened it.

"For a start, I believe we should work on Larxene's attire. I got permission from Superior of course."

Clothing. Not Organization standard clothing... but clothing the Somebodies wore. They all stared in awe as Marluxia unpacked the tons of skirts, jeans, tang tops and a whole load of other woman clothing. (Not including underwear)

Larxene was horrified.

She was already happy with the black attire that she was made to wear. No complaints. But this... This was insane.

The Nymph picked up a small pink mini skirt like it was a dirty bag and dropped it with a sick face on. Then shoot a dirty look at Marluxia who was examining her condition.

"Hell No! Where's your sense of style Marluxia!? Just because your a **damn hot **guy that has girlish, **cute** hair, doesn't mean that you can dress me up in a tutu!"

Marluxia's eyes squinted at her, then returned to dig in the pile of clothing. He pulled out a bundle of yellow and black clothes squished together.

"Just because I'm a male doesn't mean I don't have a sense of style! Now, put these on... or do you want Flora-" He jabbed a finger at the not so innocent plant "-to do it for you?"

Larxene growled, grabbed the bundle and entered her private bathroom. She lifted the outfit up to see. A sudden twang hit her and she smiled.

"Hey, this outfit isn't too bad... I wonder what else Marly got in his pile..."

That's when she heard the door being locked.

**Curing of Nymph Defect -** 3 precent


	3. Sleeping with a Fiery Snuggles

_Disclaimer:** If I was a rich girl nanananana, See I 'll have all the money in the world... and Kingdom hearts... But sadly I don't Gwen Stefani, So I have to put this up: **I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's cast. **(Sniff)**_

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't update soon. It was spring break. I went to Singapore and I still feel springy. and what's more_****_... I have tons of insane ideas buzzing around in my head and I just want to write them all down. _****_Oh... And I know what pairing I am going to do, thanks to ur wonderful reviews. You'll see some sparks in this chapter. (hinthint)_**

**_Perpare for the Insanity of THE NYMPH DEFECT!!! (BUN BUN DUH NAAAA!)_**

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter three:** _Sleeping with a Fiery Snuggles_

_"You and Larxene make a cute couple if you guys didn't fight all the time ya'know?"_

They had only 12 minutes and 13 seconds. No... Make that 12 minutes and 8 seconds.

With the help of Marluxia's flower power and Zexion's 'secret' powers, they manage to turn Larxene's torture cell into a girl gal room. The hidden chains and dents in the walls were replaced by pink wall paint. Larxene's black wardrobe was transfixed into a dresser room with over what seemed a billion make up products and miles of hangers, where Marluxia's plant, Flora started to put the outfits on the loose hangers. Zexion spotted Larxene's _Marquis de Sade_ book by her new pink night stand. He quickly grabbed the book and slipped into his coat pocket.

It all happened so fast that in exactly 8 minutes 12.8 seconds, it was done.

"Marluxia... Do you think it's smart to...umm... change Larxene's room while she's changing, 'cause I don't exactly like her thunder if you know what I mean," asked Demyx, giving a slight worried glance at her bathroom door. A stream of curses came from the other end and a loud shattering sound drowned out the swearing. Everyone took a step back from the door as a thud of something soft hit the ground.

Another stream of curses from the Savage Nymph inside, "MARLY! GET SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH SOME BUTTONS!"

Marluxia signaled for Namine to enter the Nymph's private domain. The young Memory Witch gulped and opened the bathroom door slightly and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Roxas stepped closer to the door, waiting for any sign of struggling from Namine. If should a volcanic Nymph erupt.

After a little while, the door creaked open showing the head of the Memory Witch, her lips in a naughty smirk. Everyone looked at her strangely. No one had ever seen Namine have that kind of face before.

"Namine? Are you ok...?" asked Roxas, moving towards her. Namine nodded to Roxas and then to the others. "You boys better control your hormones" She giggled and opened the door to show Larxene.

Larxene was like never before. Her yellow tang-top was skin tight and showed her curved once-thought-to-be-flat-but-actually-is-not chest. Over the front were words glittering in pink: **SADISTIC KISS.** Underneath those words was a black Nobody symbol with pink lighting marks on its side. At her waist was a really short yellow mini-skirt with a pink glittering belt, tight around her. She wasn't a Lighting Queen.

She was a Lightening Goddess.

All the boys (except Roxas, who had his eyes covered by an envious Namine) were spellbound.

Marluxia smiled at his work and asked Larxene to twirl around slowly. Larxene did so grudgingly and then noticed the pink walls. Then the pink nightstand. Then was well aware of the change in her room.

Larxene twitched dangerously. Sparks jumping around her hands as she slowly turned to face Marluxia. "It's pink"

Axel, amused, raised an eyebrow, "So? You're a girl, you like pink, right?"

Larxene could not believe what she was hearing. First, they barge into her room forcefully. Then, they force her to wear a skirt. With pink on it. Make her room pink and now Axel thinks pink is her favorite color?

That was going a _littttttttttle _bit too far.

"SO! IS THAT WHAT YOU CAN SAY! SO?!?" roared Larxene in a storm of rage, "FIRST A SKIRT, NOW THIS!" she pointed a finger at her bed and waved it about as thunder stuck around. Axel dodged the lighting of doom, while everybody ran out of the room in flurry of motion. Zexion, while running, dropped_ Marquis de Sade _and didn't think twice about it. Demyx was the last to leave... but... he wanted to get a little revenge first. Just before Axel exited the door, Demyx slammed it in his face and locking it shut.

"DEMYX! DAMMIT! OPEN THE DOOR!"

The mischievous Nocturne leaned against the door, making it even more helpless for Axel to escape.

Meanwhile, inside the evil domain of The Savage Nymph, Axel cowered under her thunderous mighty powers of DOOM!

But then this evil moment was interrupted... "Ok... now you're expatriating a bit. Larxene isn't the most powerful member of Organization XIII" popped up Zexion from the side of The Authoress computer. The Authoress is annoyed at Zexion's words that ruined the evil moment, so he will be next on the Larxene killing list after Axel. The Authoress hits Zexion with a pan and pushes him back out on to the story.

Ahem. Anyways.

Axel watched as Larxene came stalking down on him like prey. She knew she had him at knife point. It was the electrifying sensation in the air, mixed with the flames of worry from Axel. Ohhhh Axel is soooo going to be dead after this.

"Thanks a lot, Author lady" growled Axel as he tried to back further into the door. The Authoress wouldn't kill Axel, but... not without having some fun. Hehehe.

Larxene was only a few meters away from Axel, eyes burring with rage. Since she decided to make Axel die dramatically, she ran to him with kunai in hand. Sparks were bouncing off the wall and Axel gave the last few tugs on the handle. But the door wouldn't bulge.

The raging Nymph ran with all her strength. The power of the bull with her. Axel backed a little further into the wall. Could this be the end of our Axel? Could this be the end of the A.N.D?!?! COULD THE AUTHORESS WIN THE BET SHE PLACED WITH LUXOURD!? (And mind you... She **will** win)

Then another interruption must so rudely come... "HEY! That's cheating," growled a certain Gambler, who better be counting his munny. The Authoress whacks Gambler with her special pan and reminds him that this is HER story and SHE is the ONLY one who can write the plot and-

"Got any fives, Larx?"

"Nope, go Fish Axel"

Authoress is currently in rage by the lack of sympathy from the popular Organization XIII, in which Larxene is suppose to be ready to kill Axel; not play Go Fish and-

"Have any tens, Axel?"

"Damn... Lost again! Are you a gypsy or something? 'Cause I am losing my munny here Larxene."

Since the Authoress feels pretty much ignored. She's just going to finish this bloody chapter. Hopefully without any interruptions.

Back to Larxene's and Axel's current postion. The Savage Nymph was almost upon the Fire Dancer, her thunder reflecting her rage. But poor Larxy was blinded by so much lighting that she slipped on her book. _Marquis de Sade._ The slim book slid from underneath her feet her was sent flying towards Axel. She struggled to regain balance in midair but that only led to a very bad ending.

Not only did she land on Axel's lap; her head was tilled in such a way that her lip was planted upon his lips in a rough, medium-long kiss. It only took Axel 0.08 seconds to figure out what happened. It only took Larxene 0.12 seconds to get the idea. But she didn't react... violently nor sadistically or push Axel away. Her eyes suddenly drooped and she snuggled into Axel's chest. It actually... kinda looked cute. Larxene sighed and twirled with the beads on Axel's Organization outfit.

"Larxene?" said Axel in an uncomfortable tone, "What are you-"

"Shut up pyro or else I will cut **them** off," growled the reply and snuggled even deeper into Axel's chest as she closed her eye to take a nap, "Teehehe... You are sooo warm Axel... And you smell so sweeeeeeeeeeeet... And you're soooo **hot**" Her tone was slurred in a drunk manner and her eyes fluttered once in awhile.

The sound of a portal opening beside the two made Axel look up. All of the A.N.D except for Marluxia was there and watching Axel, dumbstruck. Zexion had a clip board in his hand and started inspecting Larxene, while the others blurted out questions.

"How did you do it?"

"She didn't cut them off?"

"Well duh, she's sleeping on his chest!"

Axel ignored them and looked up at Zexy, "So... have any idea why Larxene is... uhhh..."

"It seems that Larxene's inner girl aka Arlene (Larxene's Other) peaks out after a large moment of stress, anger or some other kind of strong emotion, it takes most of her strength and makes her tired... huh... that's strange," muttered Zexion, ticking off things on the board without looking up, "It's seems that Arlene is quite fond of your... company and showing that feeling through Larxene... Interesting bond... hmmm-" The Cloaked Schemer paused and looked at Axel with questioning eyes, "Did your Other had anything special with Arlene?"

Axel thought for a moment and replied, "No... Not that I remember... He was sort of the lonely type..." Zexion raised an eyebrow and wrote some things on the clipboard, "I see... Well, time to go!"

Zexion opened up the portal and pushed everyone back in. Axel begun to panic and tried to move Larxene off him, but knew he wouldn't be able too without waking her up, "Hey! WAIT!" he called to Zexion before the Schemer could disappear in the black mass of darkness, "You wouldn't leave me here with her!"

Zexion turned ever so slightly and face Axel with a dark smirk, "You joined the A.N.D Axel, it's our job to get Larxene back to normal and she seems to be progressing faster with you around" Axel's eyes widened as Zexion stepped back into the portal, "You and Larxene make a cute couple if you guys didn't fight all the time ya'know?"

Axel let out a small growl as the portal closed and heard the last of Zexion's words echo in the room, "Stay with her for awhile, Marluxia's schedule for her isn't in her favor... Keep her happy and DO NOT make her mad, I don't think Larxene is merciful in this state. I think she'll be kinda loopy for awhile..."

The pyro sighed and carefully picked up Larxene bridal style. With careful skill, he pulled the covers of her bed and slipped the napping Nymph in between the covers and tucked her in. He started walked away from the bed but was suddenly tackled into the bed with strong, female arms.

Axel groaned angrily, "Larxeeeeeennnnee... I need to go! I expect Demyx and Roxas outside taking blackmail pictures!" The pyro struggled in Larxene's grip around his waist, but the Lighting Goddess held on tighter. "My teddy..." she murmured sleepily into his back.

"Huh? Teddy?" Axel stopped struggling and listened what she had to say. He could be listening to very juicy blackmail story.

"Axey... My Teddy is in the washing machine..." whined the Nymph like a three year old, "Larxene is lonely at night without Mr. Snuggles... Axey be Mr. Snuggles for Larxy? Only one night!" Larxene shined her baby eye look at Axel, and he raised an eyebrow "No, there was no way I am going to-"

The sleepy blond Nobody suddenly bite into his shoulder and Axel yelped, trying to rip Larxene off of him, "AXEY BE SNUGGLES FOR LARXY!" growled the baby-like Larxene as she pinned Axel to the wall. Of course, like any other victims of Larxene, he was half scared to death. Not only for her OOC character right now but for the kinds of rumors that could spoil his infamous reputation that he had gathered from all his wonderful fan girls in KH2 and KH:COM. But then he thought of Zexion's last words..._ 'I don't think Larxene's merciful in this state'_

Axel gave a nervous shiver, "Alright Larxene... But only one night..." Better be a human teddy bear for a child-like Larxene then being unable to reproduce. Larxene backed away, kicked off her shoes and slide back into the covers, watching Axel's every move.

Given no choice, Axel took off his coat, boots and gloves leaving his pants and shirt on and went under the covers, grudgingly. Larxene placed her arms around him and placed her head on his chest, she quietly giggled before sleeping, "Axel, my little fiery Snuggles..." Axel lay awake for awhile, but the quiet darkness took over and he too, fell asleep.

Unknowingly, Roxas and Demyx was just outside the door with a wire-y camera and was taking blackmail pictures. How does Axel sense the future?

**Percentage of Curing The Nymph Defect -**_ 10 present

* * *

_

**_A/N: Oh... And If you have anything you want to see happen in the story (aka Larxene goes to the hair dresser, Marluxia get's jealous etc) just let me know. And I just might add it to the story_**


	4. Larxy's Shower Buddies

_Disclaimer: **Sweet little Bumble Bee! I know what you want from me! It's... the Disclaimer...** I do not own Kingdom hearts or its cast._

_O.K.A_ OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Friendship-wise of course ) I have so many good ideas and such good reviews that I am going to use all of them! I written them down on a sticky beside my computer. :p Since I got many reviews, I am going to thank them all! from chapter one to chapter three! Axel, if you please thank them!

_Axel:_ I didn't like all the reviews!

_O.K.A:_ WELL, I DID!

_Larxene:_ AXEL! _KHAddict3993_ said you be My Snuggles, when I say SO! So tonight I want you to wear bunny costume!

_Axel:_ What!? NOOOOOOOO!

_O.K.A:_ AXEL!

_Axel:_ Fine, ahem! Thank You_ theforgotten09_,_O.K.A_** :I died of laughter when I read ur idea. My answer: Why didn't I think of that?)** _owns-all-nobodies.happy man, Lady Keyblade, Chibirebel and ldybookiie, RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake, Ellie0223, __Zaz9-zaa0, rarofdoom, KHAddict3993, Angie-914, Mooncry, Princess Kaira of Mirana, BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame, FallenAnimosity, Kawaii-Chan the Anime Otaku,_ AND!_ SliferHeart_

_O.K.A:_ **Oh and beware... Some weird things happen in this chapie...**

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter four:** _Larxy's Shower Buddies, Axey's Puppy Love_

_"...nothing but towels around their waist sat on that bloody coach. Zexy, Marly, Demy and Luxy. But that was not all."_

Larxene was not happy. Unlike the Authoress who received quite an amount of munny from her bet with Luxourd, Larxene has to use the public boys' showers/bathroom today. Why? Because in the aftermath of waking up in bed with Axel as a teddy bear and hour long argument of who is going to shower first, it seems that Axel 'accidentally' broke the shower and toilet.

Now that's stupid. Who breaks the toilet and the shower at the same time? I don't understand. Unless Axel has clones that appear every time he's naked... That's not good picture is it? Bad Authoress, dirty thoughts out of head. No bad thoughts. No bad thoughts. No bad-

"Will you get on with the story already?" whined Zexion, who just arrived at the public boys' showers/bathroom. The only people who didn't use the public showers/bathroom was Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix 'cause they are 'special' and also Larxene because she was a girl. This also leads me to time-

"Stop going off topic!" growled Zexion. The Authoress is now laughing so hard that the castle would have shook. I mean, Zexion HELLO? I am the Authoress. I am writing this thing. No one could write this story because I control it. Me, myself and I.

"Oh yeah? How about a bet?"

Oh? The Authoress is listening very carefully Zexion. This better be a good bet. The Authoress just loves bets. Zexion smirked. "I bet I can get Larxene get a pet within this chapter! If I win, I get to write the next chapter and you can't insult me EVER again. If I loose, you can make me wear a tutu in the mall chapter."

Zexion, please hold for one minute. The Authoress' just died of laughter. Seriously Zexy, have you ever seen Larxene with a pet? The Schemer looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head. The Authoress gave a wide smirk, Zexion in a tutu? This she had to see, "Alright Zexy, You're on!"

Anyways, back to the story.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Larxene poked her head into the public shower/bathroom, hoping not to see any... wrong pictures. No one. Good. She entered the room with only her towel around her and sighed.

"Hello Larxene"

"HOLY MOTHER FLOWERS OF MARLUXIA!"

To the right of her at the end of the room was a black plastic coach. Four men. FOUR MEN, with nothing but towels around their waist sat on that bloody coach. Zexy, Marly, Demy and Luxy. But that was not all.

_OH_. **_NO! _**

Beside that coach was one towel-covered Roxas, one towel-coverish Namine and one almost naked A.X.E.L. Larxene's eyes bulged at the site of SIX nakedish members. Holy. Pink. Coats. Of. Xemnas. 'Axel has **HOT** abs, Marly has **SWEET** muscles and Zexy is **SEXY**!' thought Larxene, giggling silently in that dirty little mind of her. (Shut up, she's an adult; she's allowed too)

But now the Authoress must interrupt this '_OMG LARXENE!'_ moment like she ALWAYS does at these times to do a macho rant. First off, what in the world is NAMINE doing in a public boy's shower/bathroom? I mean come on! Does public BOYS shower/bathroom mean anything? I am like writing three extra letters by writing BOYS shower/bathroom! There's like SIX guys in there. One girl. SIX. **SIX** Guys... Ok, now the Authoress is going back to the story!

"What the hell? AXEL?! You showered in my room! Namine! You're almost naked with six other almost naked guys! Roxas! OH YOU NAUGHTY, **NAUGHTY** BOY! I saw you looking down Namine's towel!"

Namine's eyes widened as she looked at Roxas very, **very** mad. "Namine, I didn't! I SWEAR!" pleaded Roxas helplessly. Zexion rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't have done that Roxas. Trust me." Demyx looked at Zexion oddly and the Schemer whispered into the Nocturne's ear, "Vexen once looked in her drawers to find his book and Namine happened to find him looking. It wasn't a nice picture, I can tell you that." Demyx chuckled nervously.

"Namine, come on! I am serious- OUCH"

Namine's hand flew up to catch Roxas' ear and she tugged it. Hard. Followed by a few more squeals, Namine dragged Roxas by the ear, out of the room. The oh so great Authoress 'mysteriously' closed the door by an invisible hand. Tsk, tsk. Boys will never learn, will they?

Ahem.

Larxene leaned against the door, holding the towel close to her body, "Look, if you don't mind. I would like to shower." No movement. Though Marluxia and Zexion raised eyebrows in a completely stupid fashion. Larxene's finger's crackled, "ALONE!"

Axel smirked, "Awww Larxy! But I wanted to see your Sadist tattoo on your tummy!" Larxene rubbed her temples and growled dangerously, "Axel... You are the reason that I am in this bathroom thing. Now SOMEONE TELL ME WHY IS THIS BATHROOM NOT EMPTY!"

None of the nakedish members were afraid. Larxene was on a wet floor. Time to do our science kids! What happens when you put a psycho female nobody, with thunderous powers and a bad temper (that is worse than taking Roxas's furry when you take his candy supplies) in a wet room? Come on... This is an easy one... Very easy...

One of the Authoress awesomely awesome reviewers, _(Add your name here)_ raised his/her's hand. Yes, _(Add your name here)_? The reviewer mumbled, "...Ah... A very big boom?"

...Correct! You just won a million dollars!

Zexion stood up with his clip board (that is always with him for no apparent reason, only to make him look so cool and smart and to make the Authoress look like... an idiot that she isn't). "Larxene, the A.N.D felt that for you to be cured, we needed you to trust us" muttered Zexion, not looking up from his clipboard. Demyx gave a cute little smile and small wink, "And what better way to get you to trust us than to shower together?!"

Demyx, I am sorry to say but that was a VERY wrong comment. We must try that again. Sorry for our dear readers that had to experience that VERY wrong picture. Ahem. Rewind please.

Demyx gave a cute little smile and a small wink, "And what better way to get you to trust us than for us to be gentlemen and wait for you to shower?"

Axel gave that evil smirk again, "Besides! We have a surprise for you afterwards!" Larxene shivered; she didn't want to think what the surprise is... But anyways, Luxord, who lost the bet to the Authoress, watched the entire time and finally sighed, getting bored. He stood up face the people on the coach, "Well, I have already done my showers and I am pretty much dry, cheerio!"

Luxord turned swiftly, but slipped on a stray puddle. He flew up in the air and that caused his towel to get loose. But it was about to get even WORSE. He fell backward as the other male members tried to catch him, but by doing so, everyone else's towels fell off since they also slipped/crashed. Yup, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Demyx...

And guess who was there to see it all happen?

Poor, poor Larxene.

Sorry kiddies, but this is when I put up the swear worder.

"OH MY F------ GOD, YOU B-------! I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! I CAN HANDLE ONE, BUT **FIVE**?!"

Larxene ran into nearest shower stall, causing her to loose HER towel outside the stall, making her...uh... bare. The worst thing is, Larxene couldn't grab the towel without going out the stall. Wayyy too far to grab. She tried to lock the stall at least, but the lock was broken. Oh and by the way, it took Larxene one second to register one important fact. She was naked, in a room full of naked men, in a broken stall.

Oh C----.

**_Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later _**

It took quite a while to get Larxene out of the room. I mean, come on! She had seen like... FIVE naked guys in like 2.2 seconds. Anyways, she got dressed in her newly fashions and exited the room. Perfectly fine. Whew. Outside, the A.N.D waited, FULLY DRESSED and looking pretty... uh... nervous.

Larxene pursed her lips, "So what's the surprise?" She was looking down on the floor, trying to hide the blush as she remembered the memories this morning.

"Well Larxene," It was Zexion's voice, "I thought that you might need a pet." The Sadist looked up at the Schemer. Wait a moment, something was not right. He wasn't wearing an Organization outfit. She did a sweeping gaze. They were not wearing black. No coats. No boots. None of them were. What they were wearing was the clothes of the Somebodies.

Life can't get any weirder.

Larxene simply ignored the fact and raised an eyebrow at Zexion, "A pet?" He smiled, "Yes Larxene, a pet. You and Axel will go get a pet."

Larxene started to object. But something snapped in her mind, and thought of having a pet was... _Delightful_! Larxene exasperated a longing sigh and giggled, "Oh thank you,** Sexy Zexy**! I **always** wanted a pet!" Zexion smirked, "Of course, Larxene" The Savage Nymph gave a flirtous wink and he opened a portal. She latched her arm around Axel's and entered the portal. The last things you could have heard were the whimpers of Axel to Larxene for mercy.

**_PetstoreAxleneMareneZexeneDemenePetstore _**

One foot in the store. And Larxene wanted to buy them ALL. From fish to sharks. To parrots to hamster. Axel told her one. ONLY one. But that 'ONLY one', lead to the dog section.

Axel. Hated. Dogs.

Period

Don't ask why. He just doesn't. It could have been all that fur. It could have been those cute eyes. It just could have been those _annoying_ whimpers.

In simple words, he just didn't like dogs.

"OH AXE-Y! Look at these PUPPIES!" squealed Larxene in a high voice. But if it was one thing he hated the most, it. Was. P.U.P.P.I.E.S. Got that memorized?

Axel groaned as Larxene dragged him across the room to those squealing bundles of joy. To me and Larxene, they were the cutest things you would ever see on this planet. To Axel: they were EVIL! EVIL!

This is sad, considering them very cute. I mean look at them: THEY ARE LIKE ANGELS! They have BIG black eyes and-

"- GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

...Oh no. Ahem... The Authoress needs to leave this computer to a standstill until she gets back from her ice skating lesson. She apologies for this unconvinced and hopes that you, readers would understand. Also, she would like to address to all of the Organization members that if she finds anyone messing on her computer, she would personally feed them to the Heartless. Even if it's Axel.

Sorry.

**_A few seconds later... _**

_"Zexion!" _

_"What is Vexen?" _

_"The Authoress has left her computer unattended! You know what this means right?" _

_"Yes... I do" The smirk on Zexion's face didn't look too good. _

_**Five minutes after... **_

Good morning/afternoon/night, dear readers. This is Zexion speaking. Well, typing. It seems that the Authoress wouldn't be coming back for a long while. I am pleased to tell you that I, Zexion will be taking over for this part of the story. I hope you can work around this problem. Thank you. Now back to the story.

Larxene bent down to look at all the adorable puppies. From Larxene's non-superior intelligence, she knew that they were all Chihuahuas. Only a vast majority of the population in their kernel had black eyes, while others had more of a dark brown. Most of there coats were dark-red with a mix of jagged blonde at the bottoms. Their fluffy tails tickled Larxene's face as she bent down to touch their soft fur. "Axel? Aren't they so cute?" she giggled as she gently picked one up and held it in front of his face.

The Pyro jumped back as the dog started licking his nose. Axel's eyes showed fear and he stepped back, "Keep that... that thing! Away from me!" Larxene gave her doggy pitiful face and snuggled the puppy in the neck.

It was just completely cute. Hey, it wasn't every day you see Larxene hugging puppies.

"Axel! I want to buy it!"

He looked back at Larxene with a stern face, "No Larxene, that thing is evil. I just know it!" The puppy's head swirled to meet Axel's eyes in a dangerously mad look.

"Hey, hey Estúpido! I am a Chichi. I am très, **très** cute, not evil. Contrairement à vous!"

Axel's eye would have popped out his eye sockets. The Chihuahua just... like talked! (In French and Spanish? )Who ever heard of a talking spainsh/french dog? Larxene didn't notice, since she was still snuggling the dog, who in turn was snarling at Axel, "Stop staring Estúpido! Your gaze is enough to scare one of those big Boxer doggies out of his coat!"

Axel almost fainted, "You talk?" The Chihuahua rolled it's eyes and shined them back at Axel, "Well , I am talking now. So oui! I do. So how about getting your girlfriend to buy me eh?"

Axel raised his eyebrows, "What's in it for me, **runt**?" The Chihuahua snapped at Axel, and Larxene showed a mean face and continued to pelt it with praises. The dog gave a doggie-like smirk, "You heard about the bet with Emo kid and Author lady right?"

This gave Axel a thought. If Zexion wrote the next chapter...

Axel gave off an evil smirk, "Deal!"

Within a few seconds. Larxene was walking out the door with a small Chihuahua. Axel summoned a portal and they quickly transported back to the Castle That Never Was, where the A.N.D was waiting for them.

"Ahh... Larxene you got a pup eh?" smiled Marluxia as he went up to pet it. The Chihuahua licked Marluxia and he kissed it's nose. "ACH!" spat out the dog, "Does anyone know I am a une garçon?" Axel bit his lip, hoping for a reaction from one of the other members. Nothing.

"AWW! It's so cute!" squealed Demyx, quickly taking it out of Larxene's hands and twirling it around, "What did you call it?"

Larxene gave a devious smirk, "Akuseru."

One helpful hint that I would like to give out to you readers.

Akuseru means... AxelxLarxene.

_**Presentage of Curing Nymph Defect:** 15 **0/o**_

* * *

_Larxene:_ I HAVE A PUPPY! (Snuggles Akuseru) 

**(Axel and Zexion come in)**

_Axel:_ I am telling you Zexion, THAT THING TALKS!

_Zexion:_ I don't care if it talks or not. But I would to remind the Authoress that I write the next chapter?

_O.K.A:_** (Back from lesson)** Fine... But only the the next chapter **(Throws keys to the Computer to Zexion)**

_Zexion:_ **(Smirks and Leaves)**

_Akuseru:_ (Comes in all excited) **Review for me**, Mes Amis! Tell all your puppy mademoiselles to wait for me in France and Spain!

_Everybody except Akuseru_: 0o It talks... in different langauges...

_Axel:_ That's what I have been trying to say!

_O.K.A: P.S._ I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPEAK SPAINSH! (I know a bit of French, but I am still learning) I found a free translator to translate spainsh... So I was like... How about a French/Spainsh speaking dog? **PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR BAD FRENCH/SPAINSH! (Actually blame Zexion, he has bad Spainsh and French and he wrote that part!)**

_Zexion:_ (Growls) Je peux parler le bons français et espagnol.

_O.K.A:_ (Hits Zexy with special pan) Oh! And if you want a sorta like a** picture of Akuseru**, copy and paste this in your adress bar AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE AWAY THE SPACES!:

http:// www .seefido. com/ assets /images / chihuahua. JPG


	5. The Larxy Affect

_**Disclaimer:** NOOOOO! ZEXY WASN'T ABLE TO DITCH THE DISCLAIMER ON THE WAY TO MY COMPUTER! **I do not own Kingdom hearts.**_

_O.K.A: _No... Zexion! PLEASE! MY CHAPTER! My fans want me! Not YOU! I Thank them all with their wonderful sympathy on me!

_Zexion:_ **(Hits O.K.A with special book)** I HAVE THE KEYS! MUHHAAA! I RULE THE WORLD!

_Axel:_ Why do I get a bad feeling about this? _(And how do you have KEYS to a computer?)_

_Larxene:_ Zexy! Axey! We are about to start! Enjoy the chapter, readers!

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

_Chapter 5:_ The Larxy Affect?

_"Come on! I know you like her! Axel does too! It's called The Larxy Affect!"_

Hello, this is Zexion speaking. I get to write this chapter. Just to let you know, if you haven't heard our words above. Enjoy my wonderful writing.

-------------

"AKUSERU!"

Larxene sped down the hallway after the cute little Chihuahua. Her towel loosely hanging around her body as she struggled to keep it on, the empty hallways echoing her calls. "Aku! I don't want to see the guys things again!" Even after three days, Larxene's bathroom is still not fixed. Which caused mass chaos, due to the fact that now she wakes up at three in the morning just to avoid us and I still have no idea why she-

"Relájese, une copine! I want my bath! J'adore me baigner! Quiero bañarse! Me marry's the bath!"

That. Sounded. So. Wrong.

She just had to have a puppy that loves baths. Great. Huh, that reminds me of the time Demyx took us all to the beach and he forgot his swimming suit and just because he forgot his, almost everyone decided to swim-

"No inappropriate stories Zexion! we don't want the little ones thinking bad thoughts do we?" The Authoress snickered as she watched from the back of her room, surely thinking something evil. Zexion would like to remind the Authoress that this is HIS chapter and ONLY HE can write this chapter. Ahem. Zexion would also like to say that he will not be telling inappropriate stories for the fear of Fangirl squealing. Thank you.

Akuseru gave a quick turn around a bend and Larxene soon followed. Then there was another turn and another one and another one and another one... Well, to make this short, it was like Pacman, but with Larxene being Pacwomen and running after the last dot coughAkuserucough to complete the level. Oh and Zexion would also like to leave a note. Larxene did not like Pacman.

Then, just as Akuseru turned. PacLarxene ran into an Organization Ghost and she lost the level.

**_BAM! CRASH!_**

And now Zexion must continue the suspense because the Authoress is continually poking at him and- OH FOR NOBODY'S SAKE! WHAT IS IT? Zexion finally looking up is surprised, from the band of lawyers and the evil smirk coming from the Authoress. She held out a very, very, very, very long piece of paper in front of Zexion's face, full of very, very, very bad handwriting

W.T.F is this paper doing in front of my/Zexion's face. That is what I/Zexion would like to know. Like now. The Authoress cleared her throat, "Zexion, I am deeply ashamed that you have not read the rules of FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!" Zexion blinked as the Authoress continued, "One of the rules of FANFICTION is that you must follow the PLOT LINE (add emphasis here)"

Zexion blinked twice and the Authoress threw a much shorter piece of paper on his lap, "Zexion, here is the plot line and you must follow it or you will be kicked out of the computer. Is this understood? It's in the contract anyway."

Zexion nodded and the Authoress snapped her fingers and she and her band of lawyers disappeared in a gust of smoke. The Schemer took one look at the plot line. He did not like it. But he had to follow it. The Authoress is too evil to comprehend. Now we must return to the story. No thanks to the Authoress and her evil lawyers.

Larxene fell down and landed on her butt as she crashed into the unsuspecting member.

"For Nobody's sake Larxene, watch where you are going!"

The not so Savage Nymph looked up and saw that Zexion (Which is actually a clone in disguise) was wet and was in his towel staring down at her with a frown. Thank god she was able to keep her towel from slipping. A sudden giddy feeling swelled up in her and Larxene begun to giggle, "Hi -heehee- **Sexy** Zexy -heehee- You look -heehee- **Cute** -heehee-"

Zexion's face gave into a slight blush, "Larxene... Are you ok?" The Apathetic Princess stood up with one hand holding the edges of the towel that was slowly slipping down her body and the other hand was covering her un-characteristic giggles, "Hee- Zexy -Heehee- You look **nice** -heehee-"

Akuseru, who stopped a few feet away, came over and sniffed at Larxene's feet with alarm, "Ella se ha vuelto loco! She's insane! We must call the Witchdoctor for guidance! Je dois me dépêcher au Witchdoctor." With that, Akuseru ran down the hallway, leaving Larxene in her giggle fits.

Larxene suddenly burst out in to a fit of laughter and she pushed past Zexion to run after Akuseru, her laughter echoing in the hallways.

Zexion watched with a bit of blush as she skid down the corridor, her towel slightly dropping to show pale white flesh before she disappearing around the corner. _Damn Larxene, you and your stupid Nymph Defect, _thought Zexion shaking off the blush. "Aww, is Zexion having a soft spot?"

Zexion turned to face the voice from behind. Xigbar. "In matter of fact, Number Two, my relationship with Larxene is merely acquaintance and I do not bother with 'feelings' for I have much work to do, which do not concern Larxene" With that Zexion turned to walk opposite of where Larxene disappeared to, but something caught his ear, "Come on! I know you like her! Axel does too! It's called the Larxy Affect! I mean, you were blush like hell when she called you cute."

Zexion paused for a moment, he didn't like Larxene! It was a stupid thought. One would defiantly discard the idea, but he was **feeling **something back there... Or did he? Nobodies didn't have feelings yet... Zexion turned with a smirk, "So what if I do?" With that, he created a dark portal and disappeared through it.

Xigbar turned to face into the shadows. A figure in Organization member clothing appeared. Xigbar grinned, "It's going exactly like we planned."

I (Zexion) do not like the sound of that. And now we must stop because the Authoress is once again poking Zexion's arm. Yes Authoress, what do you want? Now, The Authoress is leaning over to Zexion ear and is whispering about... OMG! You aren't serious right?

The Authoress gave a mocking smile, "Aww, poor Zexy isn't brave enough to write that part?" Zexion is now gritting his teeth together so tightly that they could snap in half. He looked at her coldly, "Fine, you write!"

The Authoress is now jumping around like an idiot doing the I-get-to-write dance. The sanity of this fic is now completely gone. Sigh.

Dear readers, when the text really starts to change in about... 5 seconds. That's the Authoress. Thank you. I love you guys! You were good readers and- NO! I don't wanna leave the computer NOOOOOOOOOO-

Ahem. The Authoress is back. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

After each member of the A.N.D (And Xigbar) had his/her bath, (Akuseru took a loooong time) they all gathered in Larxene's room (FULLY CLOTHED) for the activity of the day. Of course, Marluxia was the one to choose the activity. They all sat in random places as Marluxia paced around the room, looking at the papers in his hand. He paused for a moment and looked at Larxene. He cleared his throat, "Larxene, it has come to our attention that you are a single."

Well, DUH Marluxia. You don't see her snogging Zexion or Axel huh? But there was that time-

"So I propose a dating game!"

The mere words made Larxene dieing! Gasping for breath, she held on to Axel and Zexion and whispered to them-

"Fine, I'll go with that as long we don't have a macho wedding or something at the end of this fic. Heehee..."

Sigh... Larxene why can't you be dramatic for once! Does anyone care about the Authoress opinion any more? ...fine... let's just get this over with. Xigbar pulled out a clipboard from his coat pocket and smirked at Marluxia, "Any volunteers?"

There were three.

One: Axel

Two: Zexion

Third: Will be the one you readers choose.

The Larxenette begins... in the next Chapter!

MUHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cough.

* * *

_Axel:_ Larxenette? What the heck? 

_O.K.A:_ Have you ever watched the Bachorlette?

_Axel:_ No...

_O.K.A:_ ... Me too...

_Larxene: _ANYWAYS! You guys need to help little Authoress here!

_O.K.A:_ I AM NOT LITTLE!

_Larxene:_ (Whacks O.K.A with Kunai pan) You guys **_vote for who is the third guy_ in the Larxenette**! (If you didn't realise that when you were reading.)

_Akuseru:_ It can be any guy in the Organization! Even me!

_Everyone:_ NO!

_Akuseru:_ Hey! Chicks dig me!

_O.K.A:_ Reviews Please and don't forget to vote! Ignore Akuseru ok?


	6. A Cantata for a Nymph

**_Disclaimer:_** _**If I had a million dollars! If I had a million dollars! Sorry, BNL no I do not have a million dollar nor do**_ _**I**_ **_own Kingdom hearts._**

_Demyx:_ Guys! Hurry up! The Larxenette is about to start! I won! I get to go up!

_O.K.A:_ Not now Demyx, You must thank the reviewers who voted for you first! But since I want to thank people, I thank the ones who didn't vote, but their reviewies were awesome! **RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake**, **Sum-Chan **and **BabyDark.**

_Demyx:_ I would like to thank all you superly great pretty reviewers who voted for me in the Larxenette! **Justanorangenobody, Princess Kaira of Mirana**, **Rioxane12**, **The savage Nymph**, **malu kuku** and **Ellie0223**

_Marluxia:_ I would like to thank my voters, even though I didn't get in. **Ananda Guadior** and **Angle's Archer**

_Xaldin:_ Even in this mess of Choas... I too, got voters. (Whispers) _How the hell did I get voters? _I thank **Zaz9-zaa0** and **BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame**.

_Akuseru:_ I can thank my voters!

_Everyone:_ YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE!

_Akuseru:_ I have my mom... Thankies ma!

_Everyone:_ o-0

_Larxene:_ This chapter is sorta got it's idea from **Rioxane12**... heehee! You can still bring in ideas!

_O.K.A:_ Enjoy!

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect**

**Chapter 6: **_A Cantata for a Nymph_

_"Remind me to kill you for kissing me..."_

Larxene was awake. Four in the morning. Of course, all the boys are still in their little beds, sound asleep and so was Akuseru. The perfect time to skip showering and take a bath instead. You see, the Not So Really Boys Bathroom seen in past chapters had two rooms. One was the showering stalls, enough for nine members. But the pride of the Bathroom was in the second room.

It was huge, about half the length of a football field, covered in white diamond titles and black marble. In this room was one large pool (more of a lake), full of god-knows-what kinds of animals and plants and... Stuff. The pool was mostly used for Vexen's evil experiments and Demyx's water cravings.

Beside the pool was the thing, Larxene enjoyed. One HUGE Jacuzzi with exactly 1,313 taps (1,134 taps, if you count the one with water) with different bubbles, shampoo, gel and conditioner. Currently, she had about 812 taps running with all kinds of guck and junk. The water was so thick that she could barely see herself in it. Just in case a guy decides to take a mid-night bath.

Larxene sighed and sank into the heavenly bubbles. She had a lot of things in her mind. Like what outfit should she wear to Larxenette,_ Probably something... spicy._ She giggled a tiny bit, closed her eyes and thought of the contestants, _first is Axel. _The Pyro was annoying like hell, but he always had that special way to make her laugh. She would always talk to him about problems (Unless it was a girl one, which went to Marluxia or Namine) He would always be there...

_Second one is... Zexion_. He was a quiet one. Polar opposite to Axel. Always at the side lines. But she enjoyed torturing him with her Marquis book. _I wonder how he will get along in the first part._ Larxene giggled once again and started cleaning herself.

_Lastly... Demyx._ She smiled at the thought of that innocent boy. Fun, playful and totally innocent. He will do well in the Larxenette. A little too happy for her taste though... She sighed and quickly reached out for her pink towel. Wrapping it around her body, she emptied out the tub of water and checked the clock. 5:30 am. She heard some movement behind the shower doors and the chatter of the early risers.

Larxene sighed again. Time to brave the land of the showering men.

**_Few Hours Later..._**

Due to the increasing amount of attention which Larxene was getting from her Nymph Defect, the A.N.D's meetings were now taking place in The Organization Chamber That Never Was Meeting Throne Of The Great Nobody Superior Xemnas. The Authoress is now going to do a rant. Isn't she nice that she warned you first? Anyways, WHAT in Kingdom Heart's name is Organization Chamber That Never Was Meeeting Throne Of The Great Nobody Superior Xemnas? That not only long, but very bad grammar! The Authoress is very ashamed... Rant done.

All of the members in the A.N.D and others of the Organization who decided to "plop" in, were sitting on there usual white seat, that was up in the air by 12 feet, all chattering excitedly about Larxene. Namine and Roxas were having a secret snog, Demyx and Axel were discussing about hair gel, Zexion joined Vexen in a talk of hormones and Luxord, Xigbar, and Saix were gambling about who was going to win the Larxenette. Now the reader must wait until I put my bet in.

...dooo...do...doo!...dododo...dooooooooooooo...

Done. Now back with the story. (You honestly think I am going to tell who wins?)

Marluxia cleared his throat and the noise dropped. He clasped his hands together and looked around. The star of the show was missing. Marluxia growled, "Where is Larxene?" A few shrugs and a couple head shakes was the answer. Marluxia bit his lip, "When I get my hands on that-"

"Aww Marly, give a girl a break! You know this is a _special _occasion"

From the open door that might have been placed there by the Authoress, a young slim female figure entered. Her satin red skin-tight strapless dress and matching red high heels blended with the blood red lipstick she had on her lips and her rosy blush she had on her cheeks. Her two blond bangs that usually hung over her head like a small ant was now gone, most likely gelled. Her jade eyes showed more shine with the dark mascara she had as her nails gleaned with clear perfection. On her neck, a gold chain necklace with the words in clear diamond, _KISSES OF KUNAI_. She gave a swish of her hair and gave a flirtous smirk, "Hello boys, I am not late, am I?"

Marluxia stuttered as he saw the young beauty went to take her seat. Demyx, Zexion and Axel were leaning so far over their seat that they could have fallen off, Namine was ivy green from envy and Roxas was looking nervously at her, Luxord, Xigbar and Saix had their mouths wide open and Vexen was just in his little corner, not caring.

The Lightening Goddess sat on her thronely-like seat with legs cross and leaning far back with a childish grin, obviously liking the attention, "So shall we start?"

Everyone snapped back to reality and she gave a light giggle. Marluxia cleared his throat, "Well as you all know, today is the start of the Nymphnette-"

"Wait a minute, I thought we are calling it Larxenette?" interrupted the blond in her red dress. Marluxia shook his head, "Due to the fact that Larxenette sounds like the pairing OlettexLarxene, we decided not to use Larxenette. Many thanks to our reviewer, Sum-Chan."

Larxene bit her lip and paled... He was right. No complaints.

Marluxia smirked as he continued, "Today's episode is called Cantata for a Nymph," He pulled out a card from his pocket and read the words, "The main objective is to rescue Larxene. She will be locked up in the highest tower above the Castle That Never Was. You must find a way to reach her. The catch is that you cannot ask anyone nor use your powers to get to her tower, also you cannot use tools. Any of that stuff and you is out of the competition. Any questions?"

No, Marluxia there is no questions. But have you considered that the fact, climbing a high tower with no tools, free handed could result in DEATH. I mean, seriously? Do you really want to kill all the contestants?

Marluxia gave a smart smirk, "You are quite a smart one, Authoress." Wait a moment, The great Authoress just got a compliment from MARLUXIA! The Authoress has just fainted. OMG OMG OMG-

The Graceful Assassin reached out to take Larxene's hand, in which he did. But then he did something so wickedly evil that it made Axel hotter than a volcano, Demyx raging more then a tsunami and Zexion growling like a tiger.

He. Kissed. Her. On. The. Lips. Oh. My. God. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-

Larxene gave a deep blush and Marluxia just opened a portal and pushed her and him through. Once they were gone, Axel leaped from his seat, "HE WAS DOING SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!!!!" With that he ran out of the room, followed by a Demyx screaming "I;LL SAVE YOU LARXENE!" With a Zexion running behind him as well, cursing under his breath.

The rest of the members looked at each other and teleported outside to watch from the stands that the Authoress so kindly placed for their well being. The games are just about to start.

**_Meanwhile at the high tower..._**

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

_"The boys needed a motivation."_

_"Really?"_

_"Don't test me Larxene- oh look, here they come."_

_"They look really desperate"_

_"Nice dress by the way"_

_"It's not mine"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Namine's, she is not as innocent as you think"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Have you seen the pictures of her and Roxas in her drawing book? I sometimes wonder if she still has her innocence"_

_"I did not need to know that"_

_"Hey look, Axel's trying to chop the buliding down with his... hand..."_

_"I better go before he breaks it. Remember to resist when they try to take you down unless they-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, sure, I know and stop Demyx from trying to kill Zexion, it looks so wrong"_

_"Will do, Larxene"_

_"Oh and Marluxia?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Remind me to kill you for kissing me..."_

_"Will do, Larxene"_

**_Going down down down down down..._**

After twenty two warnings and no-no's from the Unknown Judge (coughAuthoresscough), the trio were really getting mad and tired.

"Arg, I hate this!" growled Axel as he rested on the sidewalk, "I am a scientist, not a rock climber, besides, this has nothing to do with a Cantata" muttered Zexion as he sat beside Axel. The red head turned his face towards Zexion, "What is a Cantata anyways?" Zexion looked at him in an informative manner, "A cantata is a vocal composition with an instrumental accompaniment and generally containing more than one movement."

"What?"

"Singing with instruments playing at the same time"

"What does singing have to do with this?"

Zexion shrugged and leaned back, looking thoughtful, "Hey Axel, why did you entered the Nymphette?"

Axel gave a small grunt and sighed as he played with the loose stones, mind lost in thought, "There is something different in Larxene, She pretty, playful, fun, everything I want to be and like. Sure, we fight a lot; but she's the only one I ever talk to besides Namine and Roxas. She was the only other member than Roxas I liked. She makes me feel... Like I had a heart-"

Axel, you just stole lines from your final moments before your death in KH2. How romantic is that? That was lame. I am sorry, even though you are like awesome. But repeating is like no. What is your excuse?

"So, your story Zexion?"

Fine. Ignore the Authoress. Be that way. I don't need you! Sniff.

The Schemer tossed his head back to look at the tower for a moment and then back to stare at the ground, "She's-I... It's hard to explain. She's just different." Axel gave a light smirk, but then noticed something, "Hey, where's Demyx?"

Axel and Zexion, I am sorry but it seems Demyx is smarter than both of you combined. He saw that the tower had unusual hooks on its round sides that seemed to be put there on purpose. So now he is... oh about 60 feet off the ground and holding on to slippery marble hooks. Oh and he's almost to the top.

The two looked up and sure enough, Demyx was almost at the top. With mouths gaping open, they ran to the tower and tried to find these hooks that oh so wonder Authoress was talking about. Isn't she nice? (You know I am charging you both 200 munny for that info, right?)

**_Going up up up up up up up up..._**

"Larxene?"

Demyx jumped over the railing in the balcony and entered the room where supposedly Larxene was kept. He saw her on the bed pouting like an angry puppy. "Larxene, let's go now..." muttered Demyx nervously as Larxene watched him move toward her.

She gave a flirtous smirk, "Make me"

"Huh?"

Demyx was not suspecting to force her to come with him... but... how? Larxene giggled at the Nocturne's confused face and she got up from the bed and held his chin, "You heard what I said," whispered the Nymph in Demyx's ear, "**Make** me."

"How am I supposed to make you?"

Larxene features turned back to the smirk and she sat on a chair nearby, "That what you have to find out?"

Demyx looked down at the floor and thought, _Make her... Make out? No... Larxene wouldn't like that. God, I hate this Cantata for a Nymph episode... Wait! That's it! Cantata for a Nymp-_

**XRASH! XANG! XOOM!**

Flying into the room was Axel, followed Zexion who was climbing over the railing. The moment Axel saw Larxene he ran to her babbling words that didn't make sense. Larxene sighed and slapped the Schemer right across face. Axel snapped back to reality, and quickly took Larxene's hand, "Come on, let's go!"

Larxene gave him another slap and a hard kick in the shins, and wittle Axey went fwying all the way across the room. The Nymph sighed, "Look, I am not going anywhere unless you make me! So unless someone can, get lost!"

Zexion smirked and softly whispered behind her ear, "Beautiful Nymph, would you lend me your pearl shine hands, so I can be your Knight in shining armor?"

He softly place a kiss on her neck, "Your radiance is greater than the thousand lightening that rip the sky at night and your eyes are the clearest of jade. Lend me your hand, my Nymph Princess. I'll be your prince-"

Larxene scoff, "No Zexion, reciting poetry will not get me to leave." Zexion retreated back, looking really shocked.

Demyx watched shaking his head, and realized it was his turn. Larxene watched him as the Nocturne took a chair and pulled her to sit on it, out on the balcony. Demyx summoned his sitar and sat on the railing, ready to strum the notes.

He smiled sweetly at her, "A Cantata for a Nymph..." The Sitarist strum a few notes together until it weaved into a beautiful spell that captured the Nymph attention, but that's when Demyx begun to sing.

_My Darling Nymph, how your beautiful face shimmers in the moonlight,_

_I wrote a song,_

_A song of grace,_

_To send to Princess of a Castle,_

_I'll write you a Cantata,_

_A lovely Cantata for a Princess Nymph,_

_Oh Dear Princess, I am but a poor musician,_

_I cannot offer you gold or jewels,_

_Only the Love radiating in my Heart..._

The entire castle was transfixed on the beautiful Melody that Demyx was playing. The Authoress... is now crying... It's so beautiful... I am sorry, I need a tissue... I want to play a sitar as good as that...

By the end of the song, Larxene leaped from the chair, grabbed Demyx by the collar, jumped all the way down the tower, sprinted to Marluxia and held out the pretty much ragged doll thrown Demyx.

"He wins"

Larxene placed him on the ground and watched as Axel and Zexion portalled in. Seething with anger and jealousy. "Next time," hissed Zexion, "Do something we can all do!" The Schemer than pulled out another portal and jumped in.

Axel was giving Marluxia and Demyx the death scare and they both portalled out at the same time, leaving Axel alone with Larxene. Being too mad to summon a portal, Axel stomped back to the castle-

"WAIT, AXEL!"

The Pyro turned around to see Larxene running to him, with her high heels in her hands, "Don't -huff huff- be so -huff- mad, there is still a long way to go." The Flurry of Dancing Flames gave a small smile, "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

Larxene gave a large smirk and did something she would never do.

She. Kissed. Him. On. The. Lips. Oh. My. God. OMG OMG OMG OMG-

Giving a flirtous wink, she portalled out with a word, leaving Axel grinning like the Chirsire Cat.

_Curing of the Nymph Defect:_ 18** 0/o**

* * *

_Demyx:_ I won!I won! I won- 

_Axel:_ Yeah, but I got a kiss

_Zexion:_ Am I the only one not getting anything?

_Larxene:_ That could be arranged... (winks)

_Zexion:_ O-o eh...

_Akuseru:_ Where was me in this chapter?

_O.K.A:_ You weren't needed

_Akuseru:_ Sniff (starts crying)

_O.K.A:_ Ok... First off, I am not even sure what the defination for a Cantata is... so yeah...

_Larxene:_ Hey... That reminds me... I have to kill Marluxia for kissing me...

_Akuseru:_ **OH! The** _FIRST REVIEWER_ **TO GET TO **_50_** GET THEIR OWN** _ONESHOT! (But it has to be a nice review)_

_O.K.A:_ So the 50th reviewer will get a PM from me, and all will be explained in the PM! SO **REVIEW!**


	7. Kisses of Kunai

**_Disclaimer: 1, 2, 3, 4... My baby doesn't mess around me unless I don't do the dislaimerrrrrrrrrrrr... I do not own Kingdom hearts or anything_**

_Demyx: _YAY! Second round is next! Second round is next!

_O.K.A:_ Demyx... I want to you to thank the person who wrote a very good voting review about you who didn't get thanked LAST TIME.

_Demyx:_ ... Ok... Ahem... THANK YOU _Angie-918_ for the wonderful voting review even though the voting was over and it was really good review!!!!

_O.K.A:_ Akuseru... May you do the honors?

_Akuseru:_ YAYAY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry we couldn't put your name up because there were a lot of reviews and the internet is so slow that OKA couldn't see the names! So hopefully we can get you up in the next chapter!

_O.K.A_: Larxene may you do the honors of long excuses?

_Larxene:_ (sigh and breath in) The reason Oathkeepera did not update soon was because she was on vacation where she has no time to get on the computer and she apologies for the inconvenient for all you impatient readers and don't worry the Organization had dealt with her and now she is back on and she wishes that you readers would except this apology and for those who have read the note say "I forgive u" in your review and pick a number between 1-13 and Oathkeepera will make sure you are in the next chapter (Meaning something will include reviewers magically appearing in this fanfic or their OC characters if they choose). Now fasten your seat belt, keep your hands and legs inside the travel object and make sure to watch the children. Have a nice ride. (Breath out)

_Everyone:_ (stares)

_Larxene:_ What? Is my mascara messing up?

_O.K.A:_ Before we start. I have a confession.

_Everyone:_ (GASP!)

_O.K.A:_ I am The Oathkeepera on Youtube. I been having this messages on Youtube questioning about it. I have to admit it.

_Larxene:_ OMG! YOU MADE THOSE VIDEOS OF ME? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

_O.K.A:_ (Runs) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect **

**Chapter 7: **Kisses of Kunai

_"If I want to be perverted then I will, and there is nothing you can do about it!"_

**WARNING: This chapter has some abuse of stuff and really weird situations. If you can't handle girl underwear or really weird situations. Too bad. YOU JUST ENTERED…….. THE TWILIGHT ZONE!!!!!!!!! (NOOOOOOOOOOO) **

They were in front of Heaven. Well, to Larxene, Marluxia and Namine it was. To Zexion, Demyx, Roxas and Axel it was like the fiery pits of Hell. Then there was Akuseru who was there because… he is. And since the bathing incident, he was put on a leash.

It was the mall.

Ah… the mall! The place of lovely discounts from Bershkra and Limited too. The place of a women's escape to freedom and into fashion.

"Now, now Authoress, no shopping. You have done enough of that on your long absent and vacation," smirked Zexion with his ever so Kyouya-like from Ouran High School Host Club like laptop/clipboard…

The Authoress has smoke coming out of her ears… and Zexion is now…

THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! I can't work with him! Where is my lawyer? I want him out of this fic faster than I can say: "Avril's and Lil Mama's remix of Girlfriend is awesome!"

Excuse me, my fellow readers I am on the phone with my lawyers…

Ahem…uhha… WHAT?... What do you mean…?... I CAN'T? WHY THE?... I hate you guys…

The Authoress is off the phone. She can't get rid of Zexy… But… I am **sure **he will get what he deserves! "Which is what?" asked a curious Namine.

That none of your beeswax, Namine. Curiosity killed the cat ya'know? "But satisfaction brought it baaaaaaccccck!" she said in a matter of factly tone.

…Shut up… The reviewers want their chapter now.

So now, our fellow Defectors walked proudly into the store and-

"OMG! LOOK IT'S THEM!"

Oh -censored-. I forgot about the fan girls… -censored-.

A crowd full of reviewers, squealing girls and swimsuit models surrounded the group.

"Oh AXEL! I love you! You're so hot!" squealed –Insert a name here-. The ever so attention loving, playboy Axel ran his hand through his glossy red locks and whispered in –

Insert the same name here-'s ear, "You ain't half bad yourself, darling. Got it memorized?"

-Insert the same name here- almost died of shock but was brave enough to ask, "Umm… Axel… since I have nothing to write on… WILL YOU SIGN MY NEW BRA I JUST BOUGHT AT LA SENZA?"

Excuse the Authoress while she pukes. A bra? Axel will never-

"Sure! Anything for you, _doll_"

And –Insert the same name here- pulled out the bra from the shopping bag and a perment marker to give to Axel. He signed it. She died from shock.

THIS IS VERY INAPPROAITE! WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD GIVE THEIR BLOODY BRA TO A GUY TO SIGN-

"OH ZEXION! Sign my new bra like Axel did with –Insert the same name here-! PLEASE!"

"Uh… Ok…"

"Roxas! Please will you-"

But just then Namine ran over the Roxas fan girl with a truck and pulled at Roxas's ear saying she'll kill him in his sleep if he signs any girl's bra or undies. Period.

Oh and just for the Authoress sake. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE NEW LINGERIE!?

"La Senza lingerie and all the underwear shops are having a 90 present discount," said –Insert name here- who was overjoyed to have both Marluxia and Demyx to sign her lingerie.

90? 90?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOLY MOTHER –censored- YOAI OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authoress just went shopping.

So after a whole load of signing and shopping, fangirl excitement (Since most of them were Yaoi fan girls and wouldn't leave) with a little RoxasxAxel/ZexionxDemyx smooch, Namine rampage with Roxas and Axel and a whole lot of mouthwash and toothpaste. They arrived at their destination.

Organization XIII Store. Oh –censored-

The Authoress says that you have been warned. Too late now. This evil idea was her friend's fault.

"I can't stand to see another bra again…"

"Now who was that?" Asked the oh so powerful Authoress. All reviewers, fangirls, fanguys, random people from the street and other game characters pointed to the exact same

spot.

Z-E-X-I-O-N, Zexion.

Oh. Look! Zexy got a txt.

The Schemer pulled out his snazzy IPhone6 from out of thin air and looked at the Authoress, "What is mu-ha-ha-ha?"

No Zexy. It was more of (ahem) MUHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!CoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

See? BIG DIFFERENCE!

"Oh" muttered Zexion and looked up. He saw that everyone in the entire world was watching him like crazy. Poor Zexy nearly jumped up 50 feet in the air, crashed through the

roof, on to a space rocket, crashed on Mars, fell off Mars and landed back on the exact spot where he started.

But he was ok.

Square-Enix made characters so that they won't be able to break bones or bleed unless the script called for it.

Anyways… Back to the story.

Marluxia pulled out his long list of Nymph Defecting activities and pulled out his snazzy cute pink glasses to read them, "Ok… Let see first thing's first. We have not a lot of time so… Let work on Larxene's look. Roxas, Namine and I will look for clothing, Axel and Demyx will go for jewelry and Larxene, Zexion and Akuseru will go for undergarments."

Excuse me Marluxia. But Zexion looks a bit frantic… Oh relax. Now you will learn about the feminine world and how it works.

So after much complaint and tons of dragging, our hero (Zexy) and Shero (Larxy) entered the Organization XIII store and headed to the part of the store marked:

**_Kisses of Kunai. Larxene area. Woman clothing and undergarment. _**

Now children. I will warn you again. The next few paragraphs have to do with woman's undergarments! If you are brave enough or woman enough (or weird enough) to take this trip. Pull down on the handrails and keep your hands, feet and legs inside the vehicle at all times and beware. YOU HAVE ENTIRE THE TWILIGHT ZONE POINT TWO-OH!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHALAOLOLOAHAHAHHAHALOLHAHAHAHAHAHAHALOLAHAHAHCOUGHAAAAAAAAAA!

(Dies) … (Akuseru is taking over…) … (uh hello?) … (Oh yeah… I am dead…) …

Ok! It's me, Akuseru taking over for little miss Authoress here! I have a contract with OKA company saying that I can't say any of my French or Spanish words when I am Dogthor. HAHAH! Dogthor? Author? So I am going to write this story like what the Authoress would have wrote.

Back to the story.

So like Zexion and Larxene like entered the Larxene area and like Zexion was like OMG! He was like, "Let's go!" She was like, "After one bra." I was like WTF. They don't like use the alphabet system. She was like, "DUH! They use the Organization system. Sizes 1-13. One being the largest and thirteen being the smallest size."

Then Zexion like asked her what size she was. Then she slapped him for like being like perverted. Then she told him that she was size 6 which was weird, because like… his Organization number was like 6. So it was weird.

Then she pulled out a bra and like examined it to see if it works for her. He was like blushing like hell but he told her it looked good on her. Then she slapped him again for like being perverted again. But then he was like, "If I want to be perverted then I will and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Then like… Oh look! Authoress is alive again! YAYAY! She's coming back on the computer like… now!

Yes… The wonderful, most merciful Authoress is back! Now… I must read on what Akuseru wrote. Wow… that's a lot of likes… but anyway. To those who had no idea what Akuseru was talking about. I will do a quick summary.

Larxene and Zexion entered the woman clothing and undergarment store and Zexion was so horrified at all the… stuff that he begged Larxene to let him go. But she was all like 'Marluxia-said-to-buy-a-bra-or-else-!' So he said one bra. Then Akuseru notice that they didn't use the alphabet system or the number system. She told them that they \use the Organization system.

Then Zexion asked what size was she and he got slapped for being perverted. Then she pulled out a bra and he said it looked good on her. He got slapped again and he said, "If I want to be perverted then I will and there is nothing you can do about it!"

That is where we are up too.

Zexion closed his mouth just as he realizes what he just said and blushed even harder. Larxene looked at him with a weird expression on her face. Akuseru was smirking a puppy-evil smirk. So with devious thoughts, he ran around the two, making the leash wrap around both of them.

They (of course) tried the stop the puppy but that even made it worst and by the end of it, they were front to front to each other. Since they couldn't move any of there body parts except for there neck and head, they just had to wait till Marluxia or anyone in the store came to the Larxene section (Most of the employees were out on lunch break).

"AKUSERU!" hissed Larxene at the innocent looking, paw licking puppy, "Get us out of this mess! NOW!" Unraveled by her threats, Akuseru went to sleep.

Zexion looked at Larxene hopelessly, "It's no use, Larxene. That puppy wouldn't help us even if we gave it a million dollars. Larxene shuffled her hands that were wrapped around him, "Damn it! I dropped the leash on the floor!"

They both groaned and Larxene pouted, "It just had to be a perverted Zexion!" He gave a small laugh and smirked, "You know… Now that you can't slap me… I seriously think you should buy that bra. The cup looks-"

"Zexion, lets keep this PG, ok?" Larxene mumbled, "Probably some of the readers are like 'there are cups on bras? Or 'What is a bra anyway?"

Zexion grunted in agreement and they stood silent for a moment. It would be Zexion who would break the silence. "Why did you name your section, 'Kisses of Kunai' anyway?"

She gave him her sassy, sexy smirk. "Because Zexy," she murmured closely to his lips, "Of one important fact."

She let their lips touch and he let out a soft purr which amused her to no end. The small kiss only lasted a few seconds. But to them, it lasted an million, zillion years.

**_Curing of the Nymph Defect: 30 o/0 _**

****

_Zexion: _OMFG…

_O.K.A: _ Romantic isn't it? (sigh) Kissing in the bra section…

_Zexion:_ …I… PURR? What am I? a cat? And a zillion is not a number!

_Larxene:_ I like cats! They can act so zexy sometimes!

_Zexion: _ WTF

_Axel:_ …GRRR…If Zexion is the Zexy Cat, then I am the Hot Wolf!

_Marluxia:_ And I am the Pretty Flower!

_Everyone:_ …W.T.F Like totally.

_ZexyCat:_ I don't think this is appropriate… HEY! WHO CHANGED MY NAME? I am not a cat!

_HotWolf:_ Reviews are loved and loved a lot!

_Akuseru: _ DID SOMEONE SAY CAT? I will be the Cute Puppy!

_ZexyCat and HotWolf:_ Lame Name is more like it.

_CutePuppy: _WAHHH!

_O.K.A: _ See ya next chapter!

_PrettyFlower: _Don't forget that little thing… That Larxene said…

_O.K.A:_ Vist me at my Youtube account, ok?


	8. The Evils of Evil

_**Disclaimer: My milkshake brings the disclaimers to the yard! O.K.A doesn't own KH or any characters.**_

_O.K.A:_ The last time we left our fellow Defectors, a Nymph Defected Larxene and a purring Zexy were kissing in the bra section!

_ZexyCat: _FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A CAT!

_CutePuppy: _KITTY! (Runs after ZexyCat)

_ZexyCat:_ Run! Run away!

_Demyx: _Hey! THAT'S MY LINE! Oh and now I am RockinWater!

_HotWolf: _Nice name!

_RockinWater:_ DAMN RIGHT!

_Larxene:_ -It's better than yours! I can teach you, but I have to charge! My Milkshake brings the Axels to the yard and he's like… (Continues singing my Milkshake)

_O.K.A:_ Alright! Sepherioth can you thank the reviewers?

_Sora: _SEPHERIOTH? I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM! NOOOOOOOOOO! ALL THE HARD WORK FOR NOTHING! (Sobs)

_Roxas: _QUICK! Take out your PS2 controller and press triangle fast! NO! IT'S THE GREEN BUTTON! THE GREEN BUTTON! ARE YOU COLOR BLIND!!! GREEN TRIANGLE!

_Sepherioth: _WTF. Roxas has issues. Thank you reviewers for the last two chapters: _Following Padfoot's pawprints _(**_O.K.A:_ Your penname is so cute!)** _aNGel-LigHTniNG, FredandGeorgewinsoftheC.O.C.A, Crying-Nocturne-IX, Rioxane12, Zaz9-zaa0, BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame, AmakuraMayu_, _rarofdoom, SharleaNorth_ **(_O.K.A:_ Is that your real name? If it is, it's so preetty!)** _RunningSnow, duffer13_** (_O.K.A:_ Tell theforgotten09 I say thank you for that idea he sent me months ago!)** _Cori Rain, SliferHeart_ _Ellie0223, AND __Iris the Goddess of Rainbows._

_O.K.A:_ I am going to formally say sorry to _Crying-Nocturne-IX_ and _Zaz9-zaa0_ because I sorta needed to make your chacacters mortal enemies with each other so... I'm sorry if you don't like your character.

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter 8: **The Evils of All Evils

_"A smirk that was even sexier than Larxene's sexy smirk..."_

Axel was on fire.

Well, he wasn't really on fire; even though he can control fire and well… you get the idea. What I meant by 'Axel was on fire' was that he was so mad that when you passed him, your 600 dollar new fire-proof jacket would go on fire. Which really sucks, if you don't have a lot of munny like I do. I mean, like 600 dollars is… a lot… yeah…

He was just going to pick Larxene and Zexion up at the Organization store. But what did he see? Zexion and Larxene making out with Akuroku's leash line wrapped around them and that damn puppy sleeping.

Axel was going to kill Zexy.

Now personally, as Authoress, I think that's a bit too harsh. But hey! Axel did kill Zexion back in KH:COM. Wait a second… I need a moment to let out my feelings for that scene.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHY! ZEXY! WHY? AXEL, YOU IDOIT! WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON? WHY DID YOU KILL SEXY ZEXY?

"Because Square-Enixy said so!" growled Axel, blocking the sound of the Authoress's sorrow, "Besides, he's still alive now…" Axel pointed to Larxene and Zexion, still making out. Axel eye's turned evil with murder, "And making out with MY girl!"

Axel was on fire.

Now what I meant by 'Axel was on fire' is that volcanic eruptions were… erupting around him in a dazzle of pwetty flames. Flames coming out his back, eyes going red with murder, the usual scare tactic.

And for some unknown reason… The Larxion couple hasn't notice.

I think it is time for the Authoress to intervene.

Appearing invisible beside the couple, the great, wonderful, exciting, Authoress who is ever merciful was holding a knife with an evil look in her deviously evil eyes.

Now that doesn't show a good example to the kids does it?

Here are the choices that the Authoress could choose:

A. Cut Larxene and Zexion out from the bonds and stop them from kissing

B. Go and change the rating to M and go on a murderous rampage! (…)

C. Go to an expensive steak restaurant and have a huge steak, inviting the readers to join and give the veggies to the vegetarians readers.

D. Do A, then B

E. Do C, then A

F. Do B, then C

G. Do C, then B

H. Do all of the above

I. Write a Lemon Larxion scene and make Axel live through it. (Don't think so..)

J. Write a Lemon Larxel scene and make Zexion live through it. (uh…)

K. Make Larxene and Axel get married and have kids (I'll write a different fic)

L. Make Larxene and Zexion get married and have kids (uh… Same like above)

M. Screw this fic and write a corny Akuseru/Larxene/Axel fic. (WTF)

N. Screw this fic and give Larxene to RealGateGuardian on Youtube!(wha?)

O. Sell Zexion, Axel and Larxene on EBay and get lots of cash (Temping…)

P. Do nothing at all! (Easy!)

There is actually 14 billion, 9 million, 158 thousand, 987 hundred and 24 other things that she could do. But she decided to narrow down the very long list to a still very long list.

The Authoress decides the fate of the fic… She chooses… A! Letter A is Cut Larxene and Zexion out from the bonds and stop them from kissing. Is this your final answer, Authoress?

The Authoress gulps, "Yes…"

Authoress… You are… CORRECT! You just won a million dollars! CONGRATS!

Now on with the story!

The Authoress cut the leash that was tied around Larxene and Zexion and sprang them apart. She disappeared to reappear in her comfy Authoress chair. They finally noticed Axel who still had that look of I-am-going-to-kill-zexy. This could get dangerous…

Now Children, the next part is very violent and since the Authoress isn't going to let little minds get poisoned over Axel's jealousy, she is only letting you hear the audio. All right?

Zexy: "Oh hi Axel!"

Axel: "Don't hi me Zexion! I can't believe you!"

Zexy: "Uh… What did I do?"

Axel: "YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MY GIRL!"

Larx: "Wait a minute! I am not your girl yet!"

Axel: "OH YEAH? Then why does the majority of Larxene videos show Larxel in it?"

Larx: "Then why does the majority of Axel videos show Akuroku or other forms of Yoai in it?"

Zexy: "Look Axel, the Nymphette is here to choose who Larxene likes. It seems that I have scored a point or two which makes me in the lead or tie with Demyx. And YOU are in last place."

Axel: "SHUT UP YOU –censored-"

(Really big fight scene involving bra slingshots, Akuseru thrown across the room, damage costs up to sixteen thousand dollars, Marluxia's evil punishments etc)

After Larxene got her bras Axel and Zexion turned in their hair gel and book buying money to pay for the damage and after Marluxia's evil punishments (THEY ARE EVIL!) they all exited out of the Organization store with bags full of lingerie.

Now if The Authoress was unmerciful, she would end the chapter here and be a lazy ass and go on another giant vacation. But she is merciful-

"AhemYEAH RIGHT!Ahem"

Sorry for this interruption, I think an 8 ton brick house just fell on top of Zexion's head. So where was The MERCIFUL Authoress? Ah yes. But she is MERCIFUL so she will continue the lovely, MERCIFUL chapter.

They met up with Roxas, Namine and Demyx (Who were all complaining because they didn't join in the big fight. YOU WILL GET YOUR TURN!)

Larxene was in heaven

No, she wasn't dead. What the Authoress means by 'Larxene was in heaven' was that she was enjoying all her 8 bags full of clothes and jewelry. Now I am jealous. She gets sooooooooo much munny just because she's a bloody game character and she has the attention of romance with three of the hottest game characters in history. PUH!

Anyways, they all sat in Subway, eating a healthy no-calorie sub because Larxene said that McDonalds was fat and tasted like hockey pucks. But she made Axel get a super-sized Big Mac just because he was so skinny.

Larxene pulled out a pretty yellow and black striped top and placed it against her, seeing how it would look. "You look so cute, Larxene!" chirped Namine, smiling.

"EW! That shirt would like, totally make you look like a bumble bee!"

The voice didn't belong to anyone in the group or the Authoress. Now, the Authoress warns the lovely readers that the voice that you just heard (or read) might scare you for life. Thank you.

Larxene turned around and screamed, "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOD IT'S YOU!"

Just like that.

A girl with long silver hair that went down to the ground with a cute short black dress and mako-ish green eyes was look down on them with a cold demanding look.

Axel fainted, Zexion wanted her autograph, Namine and Roxas held in each other in horror, Marluxia yelped and Demyx, along with Akuroku, went to sleep. HOW CAN YOU FALL ASLEEP IN A TIME LIKE THIS?

Roxas barely whispered her name, "…Sepherioth…a"

YES… Sepheriotha. The five star model who was also Sepherioth's sister. She was voted worlds most beautiful, sexy, and evil game character that never was. She has been on almost every magazine cover including Emostar magazine who worshiped Zexion. She also was given a reward for world's greatest Heartbreaker. How? She dated 58 guys at the same time and when they displeased her, she killed them. She is the female form of the world's greatest evilest game character. She is also 10 levels higher then Sepherioth. She also has the greatest put downs in history. She could make even Sepherioth or Xemnas cry if she wanted to. What was even worst. She was more sadistic than Larxene. She was voted more sadistic than Larxene or Saix. Now that is embarrassing.

Now is that evil or what? I had to like… think for an hour just make an evil OC that is eviler that Sepherioth. I mean, Sepherioth is like the evil of all evils. So I had make Sepheriotha more than the evil of all evils… You know what I mean?

Anyways.

Larxene gave a growl, "What are you doing in such a 'lowly' place such as the mall, _Sephy_?" Sepheriotha hissed at Larxene, "I would never want to go to a… a mall! I would rather have my _50 billion dollar personal _designer make my clothes."

Larxene flicked her antenna-like bangs, "Then what are you doing here?" Sepheriotha gave a sexy smirk. A smirk that was even sexier that Larxene's sexy smirk. She looked innocently at Larxene, "Oh… I don't know… I was just signing up for the biggest game event since like forever!"

Larxene gave another low growl, "Oh really and what would that be?" Sepheriotha gave a high pitch giggle, "Something a Savage _BEAST_ wouldn't be able to win." Now that pissed Larxene off.

Larxene jumped to her feet, grabbing the collar of Sepheriotha's dress and pulled her above the ground, "Now –censored- The title is SAVAGE NYMPH. Meaning I am hot and dangerous. Now what is this event you are talking about!?"

Sepheriotha gave another hiss, "The Global Game Character Runway! Where only the hottest game characters get to model. It's only an event for the hottest and worthy. It only happens once every 10 years! Win and you get extremely famous, have your own CD, clothes line etc. A Final Fantasy 7 character, Cloud or whatever won it last time and now look at them! They have there own MOVIE!"

Larxene grinned, letting Sepheriotha go, "So where you sign up?" The silver haired model gave another high pitch giggle, "You have to impress the judges! Who in fact are the reviewers of this bloody fic. But I am already in because I am so _sadistic_ and _hot_! Looks like I am going to miss my lunch with Zac Efron! Well I got to go! Tootles!"

With a giant flash, she disappeared.

Larxene nearly blew her top. I mean, seriously! Sepheriotha is like totally more -censored- then Larxene and prettier and richer and popular and-

"Can we skip to the part where you are suppose to be writting what's next? Like me kicking Sephy's butt out of the game world!" hissed Larxene as stared with eyes of hatred where Sepheriotha disappeared. "Hey, instead of kicking her butt to Mars how about ruining her rep by winning the Global Game Character Runway?" chipped in Axel, who has recovered from his faint.

There was a loud popping sound crashed behind them and as I promised to those who read the note in the chapter before, magically appearing before the Nymph Defectees eyes were some of the wonderful reviewers who reviewed.

"Hey! This ain't judges table! Where is the Global Game Character Runway?" asked a brown eyed with long blond hair girl. "Oh don't complain Angel-Lightening, it has to be in this mall! This is where the last chapter took place, right?" said a girl with aquamarine eyes and short brown hair.

"Rioxane, where's the map I gave you?" asked another girl with sea-green eyes and long Demyx-colored hair tied in a ponytail. "I have it, Nocturne!" answered a purpled eyed reviewer with short black hair with blue zig-zags in her hair, pulling out a map of the mall. "Hey let me see, Zaz-zaa!" called girl with slightly pink hair and clear blue-pink eyes, looking over Zaz-zaa's shoulder.

"Amakura! You are blocking my view!" growled a girl with amber eyes and curled brown hair, pouting. Another girl with black hair and blue eyes peered over the amber eyed girl, "Duffer, you are right in front of the map!" That girl's name was Sharlea.

Together they are know as...!

JUDGES OF KOOL EXCITING REVIEWERS!

Or in short. J.O.K.E.Rs

The Nymph Defectors were... kinda shocked. But they continued to stare at the reviewers.

The girl with brown eyes and blond hair known as Angel Lightening groaned, "I knew we shouldn't have spent 6,000 gil for that map from the Moggle!" Aquamarine eyed, short brown haired Rioxane placed her hands on her hips, "Oh shut up! I used most of my money anyway!"

"Calm down Rioxane! We can ask for directions," said Amakura, her blue-pink eyes looking at Rioxane. The amber eyed Duffer rolled her eyes, "We are lost in a MALL! I mean, it can't be THAT big!" Black haired Sharlea shook her head, "No Duffie, the ever so merciful Authoress must have all the shops in the entire universe in this mall!" Zaz-zaa nodded in agreement, her black hair with blue zig-zags bounced.

"Hey look! Lets ask those guys who look exactly like Demyx, Larxene, Axel, Namine, Roxas, Zexion and Marluxia!" pointed out Nocturne, her sea-green eyes shining. She went right next to Zexion with a bright smile, "You look so much like Zexion! If you were the real one, I would punish you for taking Axel's girl, Larxene! But since you must be cosplayer, I guess I won't!"

Ummm... Dearest Reviewers... They ARE Demyx, Larxene, Axel, Namine, Roxas, Zexion and Marluxia...

There was that one millisecond of peace where Zexion barely had time to think. But he did and this is what he came up with: _"Oh -censored-"_

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? YOU ARE ZEXION! YOU LEAVE LARXENE TO AXEL, YOU DESTROYER OF LARXENE LOVE!" screamed Nocturne in rage, a tsunami raging in her eyes, "YOU WILL FACE THE WRAITH OF CRYING-NOCTURNE-IX!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a loud voice rang through the air, "ZIG-ZAG WHIP!"

A blue shock wave hit Nocturne and she flew into air, but with a back summer sault, she landed safetly on a Subway table. "Larxene and Zexion are the pairing of love! A tragic tale of star-crossed lovers! It is Axel that is the destroyer of Larxene love!"

Zaz-zaa crossed her arms over her chest, "Larxion is the best! Axel is no match for Larxene!" Nocturne pouted, "But Larxel is even cuter! I mean a murder and a sadist! It's like a dream wedding!"

Axel coughed, "I didn't kill him. It was my evil twin brother." The Authoress is now rolling her eyes. Yeah Right.

Zaz-zaa shot a murderous glare at Axel, "You may have fangirls, but you better watch out... Larxene is Zexion's" Nocturne turned to Zexion with also a murderous glare, "Leave Larxene to Axel... or do you want me to tear up Mr. Pookie?"

Zexion screamed in fear, "NO! Not Mr. Pookie! Anything but Mr. POOKIE!" ...Mr. Pookie?...

"Now, now girls, that's enough," intervene Amakura, telling Duffer, Rioxane, Sharlea and Angel to pull Nocturne and Zaz-zaa from Axel and Zexion. Amakura gave small bow to Marluxia, "We are so sorry about this, you see we are the Judges for the Gobal Game Character Runway and we need to find it."

Marluxia gave a moment of thought before saying, "Here's the deal, we'll automatically send you guys there with a portal but you guys get Larxene into the competion."

"Oh we can't do that!" said Duffer, grabbing Nocturne's arms and pulling her away from Zexion. Rioxane nodded with Duffer, "We can only get you into audition today! You have to also impress the press, the manger of this thing-"

"Who's the manger?" asked Roxas, who was trying to stop Zaz-zaa from trying to 'punish' Axel. "Oh he's the guy who won the last Runway," said Duffer, pulling Nocturne into a chair to settle her down. Angel thought for a mintue, "What was his name again? Se-Sep-Sepri-"

"Sepherioth." said Sharlea in a matter of factly tone.

The sound of Sepherioth's name sent a shiver through Larxene's spine. "If Sepherioth's the yes or no person, I am doomed!" she growled, the thought of Sepheriotha burning in her mind, "I'll never win this thing!"

"Actually, most of the vote is for us and the reviewers to decide," said Nocturne, calming down. "We can at least try! Maybe this Runway thing will cure Larxene of the Nymph Defect!" said Demyx cutely.

"And we can also work on the Nymphette at the same time!" exclaimed Namine in joy. "I guess it's worth a try," said Marluxia, opening a portal and sending the Nobody eating rlower, Flora to grab the shopping bags, "Let go ladies... and men... and kid." (Roxas: I AM ALMOST 15!)

Larxene gave an exasprated sigh, "I just hope that I don't make fun of myself on International TV..."

Axel slung an arm around Larxene's neck in a teasing manner, "You'll do fine, baby! You got the hottest game character in history by your side. Not to metion one of the most fasionable!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "The only thing you wear is the Organization XIII outfit." Axel raised an eyebrow, "So? It's not what on outside that counts, it's in the inside that counts." Then he did something else.

He.Kissed.Her.On.The.Lips. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-

"YOU ARE DOING SEXUAL HARRASMENT ON LARXENE! YOU WILL PAY!"

Zaz-zaa came out of nowhere and tackled Axel into the portal. The no so Savage Nymph sighed, "I guess it's going to be a battlezone with shoes and lip-gloss." Somewhere in her chest, a slight fluttering came to her heart and she giggled.

**_Curing of the Nymph Defect: 32 o/0_**

**-----------Meanwhile at the World that Never was----------**

_"LEXEAUS! I DID IT! I DID IT!"_

_"Did what Vexen?"_

_"I was able to make a cure to Larxene's Nymph Defect! All I had to do is reverse the bi-polar-"_

_"Where's the cure Vexen?"_

_"I have it right here in my hand! See!"_

_"May I see it?"_

_"Sure here, just don't br- OH MY GOD! YOU BROKE THE PHILE! WHY?"_

_"If Larxene had a cure, then this fic couldn't finish. Then we would have angry readers."_

_"I suppose your right... But you didn't have to break it!"_

_"I had to make sure Vexen."_

_"...So who did you bet?"_

_"Zexion and Larxene, of course!"_

_"Larxene and Axel for me. I bet half of my entire lab for this."_

_"Hola!"_

_"Akuseru!?"_

_"As Number four, I demand you tell me what you are doing here!"_

_"Well mucho, since Authoress didn't let me be in this chapter, I decided to plot an evil idea to get back at her!"_

_"We are listening, Aku."_

_"Ok... so here's the plan..."_

* * *

_O.K.A:_ Oh the humanity! Akuseru is trying to pull me down by making a top secret plan! 

_CutePuppy:_ It's top secret! No Authoress! Mes lèvres sont scellées.

_Larxene:_ Great... Now I have to strut down a runway wearing a tutu.

_HotWolf:_ A sexy model who struts down the runway wearing a tutu!

_ZexyCat:_ I know I am not going to live throught this...

_Sepheriotha:_ MUHAHAHA! I have hijacked into the Author's note cov! FEAR ME!

_Everyone:_ NOOOOOOO!

_O.K.A: _(Sigh) Reviews is gold so review a lot!

_PrettyFlower:_ Next chapter will be with the Auditions! And how does Larxene try on the clothes? She doesn't! All that and more in the next chapter of-

_Everyone:_ THE NYMPH DEFECT!


	9. The Prologue to a Very Long Chapter

**_Disclaimer: Don't go breaking my Disclaimer! O.K.A doesn't own KH or its cast! _**

_O.K.A:_ Last time we left our fellow Defectors, they were heading to the auditions of the Global Game Character Runway along with the J.O.K.E.R.s (Judges that were reviewers!)

_Riku:_ Where the hottest game characters in history meet and are chosen to go on to the Runway for the grand prize! I am already in!

_HotWolf: _WHAT? He's already in? How come?

_Riku:_ Because I'm too sexy for my love, I'm too sexy for my love, my love is gonna leave me! (Continues singing "I'm too sexy")

_Sepheriotha:_ That's little brother Sepherioth's song you -censored-! (Chases Riku with evil lip-gloss of doom)

O.K.A: Sigh... (Hits Sepheriotha and Riku with special pan) Can Roxas say the thankies?

_Roxas_: Alright! Thank you: _Nightshroud_** _(O.K.A: Nightshroud, can you check my Youtube account? I have a video for you! It's related to one of your stories) _**_Ellie0223_, _SharleaNorth_, _Mooncry_, _Following Padfoot's Pawprints_, _Crying-Nocturne-IX,_ _Julie_, _Zaz9-zaa0, RunningSnow_, _FredandGeorgewinsofC.O.C.A, A_ and_ AmakuraMayu!_

_Larxene:_ LET'S STRUT GIRLS!

_Everyone:_ 0.o

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect**

**Chapter 9:** The Prologue to a Very Long Chapter

The Authoress would like to comment before she starts writing that she will writing a prologue to the next chapter because she is a lazy ass that hasn't finished her weekend homework yet. But she promises that she will write the next chapter to be extra, extra long. Thank you and continue reading this prologue in the middle of the story.

It was like the Fan Girl/Boy playground.

The moment they exited the portal and on to the red carpet that led to the entrance of the Auditions. They were attacked. By Heartless.

Heartless FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (OH THE HORROR!)

"Lke OMG! Its axel demy zexy and roxie poo!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The most fan-crazed of the fangirl charade! The Heartless Fangirl. They don't speak proper grammar. They speak in chat with wrong spelling! They are willing to sell their house for a piece of their fangirling favorite's underwear such as Axel. They have secret cameras installed in The World That Never Was just so they can catch a glimpse of some Yoai between members. They are almost always the leaders of the fanclubs. They also would rip you to piece if you were their "Fan Fav."

Just like they were about to do to our male Defectors.

"OMFG! U WERE RITE! AXEL!!!!! HERE BABI!"

There was a giant surge to go past the railing that was the only protection against them, but there was giant shock of energy and the crowd jumped back. "Finally, you guys are here!"

A girl with long silver hair and pretty ice-blue eyes wearing a pretty white top and jeans was standing on the red carpet with a pout on her face. "Sorry RunningSnow! We just got a little lost," said Duffer sheepishly, looking at her, "Where is the C.O.C.A? Are they working up the defenses?"

RunningSnow gave a nod, "Yeah, GeorgeandFredwinsoftheC.O.C.A and The Evil Genius Of the COCA are working on the Anti-Heartless Fangirl Shocker!" She pointed to the railing where Heartless Fangirls were pouting evilly and hungrily at the game characters. RunningSnow gave a shake of her silver hair and looked to the rest of the judges, "You guys have to come with me! Sepherioth and his co-workers Ellie0223 and Nigthshroud are waiting for you!" Sherlea nodded and along with Amakura, leading the judges into the building.

"Touch Larxene, I will make sure you don't pass down your good looks," growled Zaa-zaz to Axel, her blue whip crackling in her hand. "Remember Zexy, Mr. Pookie will be ok if you leave Larxene to Axel," hissed Nocturne, holding a pink bunny up for Zexion to see. "...Mr. Pookie... It will be alright!" whimpered Zexion as he tried to reach out to the bunny. "RunningSnow! Come on! We have to get ready!" shouted a shortish girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "We are coming Padfoot!" shouted RunningSnow back to her.

"Wait! What are we suppose to do?" asked Marluxia to RunningSnow. She looked around a bit and just noticed the Defectors, "Oh! You guys want to Audition and you were recommend by the Judges? You have to go in the line over at the VIP area!" She pointed to a rather small line witch was right next to a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long line.

With that, RunningSnow disappeared into the crowd with the judges.

"HEY! You guys are here too?"

Behind the Defectors appeared Riku in a snazzy tux with the front unbuttoned to give him the 'loner' look. "RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKUUUUUU!!" cried out the Heartless fangirls, surging once more on to the railing, only to be repelled back by the Anti-Shocker. The extremely hot sliver haired teen blew an air kiss to the fangirls and they all fainted in delight as they got some of the Riku-ness.

WTF Right there man! Riku is suppose to be running from the fear from being toppled over by fangirls, not caressing them to think that they'll be on his 364 girlfriend's list! Geez lousie! That's called Game Addiction Bribery or G.A.B! I am taking you to court. Where's my lawyer?

"Hi baby doll, wanna hook up tonight?"

"OMFG, ITS RIKU RIKU! RIKU!!!!!!! YEYEYESSSS!"

No one listens to the Authoress... I need to weep out a few tears...

"Come on guys, let's get Larxene dressed up with a sexy look that could even make the fan boys glow with envy!" said Namine excitedly as she pulled out her pad to draw dresses that Larxene could wear to impress the judges. Leaving Riku to his fandomness, the Defectors went up to the V.I.P line and waited until they reached the front of the line to be greeted by a sliver haired man with a tag on his black leather clothes that said 'Loz.'

"Who is the game character and state your card details..." Loz asked boredly, his eyes sweeping over the group. "My name is Larxene," She said, stepping forward, "Famous Titles: The Savage Nymph, The Apathetic Princess, Bitch, Destroyer of Yoai Love, XII. Class: Villain/Traitor/Bitch. Game/s: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Locations: World That Never Was/Castle Oblivion. Card Number: 1312."

Loz gave a nod as he wrote down the info of her card and looked up, "Who is the sponsor?" Marluxia stepped forward, "My name is Marluxia and I am her sponsor. Famous Titles: The Graceful Assassin... err... Gayman, Pink Chick...yeah um... XI. Class: Villain/Traitor. Game/s: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Locations: World That Never Was/Castle Oblivion. Card Number: 1311."

Loz gave the two sheets the members to sign and then turned to the rest of the group, "Who is going to be her partner for-"

"Demyx will," interrupted Marluxia, "Fangirling is getting dangerous." He pointed to the Heartless fangirls as they ogle at the famous characters from games such as The Legend of Zelda and Jak. Most of them had Akuroku hats on. Demyx stepped forward and recited his card, "My name is Demyx. Famous Titles: The Melodious Nocturne, Happy Boy, Rocking Water, Go Fish, VII. Class: Villian/Wuss/Hottie. Game/s: Kingdom Hearts II. Locations: Hollow Bastion/World That Never Was. Card Number: 1309."

"Ohh! Can I say my card just for fun?" asked Axel excitedly. Loz rolled his eyes as he gave the paper for Demyx to sign, "Sure go ahead, but don't expect me to listen..."

Axel cleared his throat, "Ahem. My name is Axel. Famous Titles: The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Hot Wolf. Hot Fox. Roxas's and Larxene's toy. Red Head. VI. Class: Villan/Traitor/Hottie. Game/s: Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Location: Twilight Town/Castle Oblivion/World That Never Was. Card Number: 1308"

"Alright, through the door you go, I got a lot of people!" grumbled Loz.

Rushing inside, they were handed a program in which Larxene has to perform some tasks. Marluxia snapped his fingers and Flora appeared with all the shopping stuff on its Xaldin hair-like branches. "Put that stuff away and tell Xemnas that his pink dress I am making for him is being delayed. Larxene needs a make-over."

The flower nodded it's overly large flower... and disappeared once again.

"What's first on the program?" asked Demyx, excited as usual. Larxene sighed and read the program out loud, "For female, whether they are good or evil thy must perform deeds of worthy-ness... What the hell? ZEXY! Translate this into something we can all understand!"

_Happy Larxene Hour! _ _12:00 PM__! YAY! Go Savage Nymph!_

The oh so great Authoress snatches the paper and decides to read it herself because her mom is yelling at her to get off the comput-

_Happy Larxion Time! _ _12:06 PM__! Feel the Larxioneessss _

Alright then-

_Happy Laix Time! _ _12:07 PM__! The Sadistic duo!_

Ok... That was random... But anyways, ahem! So for the-

_Happy Larxel Time! _ _12:08 PM__! Axel plus Larxene equals Roxas!!! L0L_

...what?

_Happy Larmyx Time! _ _12:09 PM__! DEMY AND LARXY LOVE! YAY!_

I think that was the last one... Yes? Ok so-

_Happy Larluxia Time! _ _12:11 PM__! Yellow roses are Larxene's favorites!_

Stupid alarm thingy... waiting... waiting... No? Ok so-

_Happy Oathkeepera Time! _ _12:15 PM__! Lucky numbers!_

...Hey, those are my favorite numbers! Cool!

So here are the programs Larxene has to do... She has to show a special talent and go down the catwalk, but that's only for auditions. For the real judging, she has to whip up a cooking dish with a partner, another talent with a partner and a secret scenario voted by the reviewers. Happy?

_Happy_ **-Insert a name-** _Time! _**-Insert a time that relates to the name--Insert comment-**_! YAYAY!_

Excuse me readers while I go and shoot my Happy Time alarm clock. Thank you.

**Meanwhile... In a scary and dark place...**

_"MUHAHAHAHA! Together, we are so powerful that even the Authoress would quake in fear!"_

_"Akuseru... get off the bloody coffee table..."_

_"Shut up Vexen! Are we finished making 'it'?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good! Now let's have some Scubby Snacks!"_

* * *

_Oathkeepera:_ A short prologue. School is dumping piles of work on me. Reviews are loved and loved a lot!


	10. Are YOU Smarter than a 5th Grader?

**Disclaimer: I am not going to say anything. You already know.**

_O.K.A_: MUHAHAHA! The Global Game Character Runway has begun! BUT WILL LARXENE HAVE THE... CHARACTER-NESS... TO GET PAST THE AUDITIONS!

_Akuseru:_ She lost it...

_HotWolf:_ Larxene is in for tough competition! She is against many game characters such as-

_RockinWater:_ SEPHERIOTHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Everyone:_ GASP! YOU SAID SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAME!

_Sepheriotha:_ I will not let her win! EVEN IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!

_O.K.A: _(Kicks Sepheriotha's but out of the Authoress's note chatroom) Meddling OCs... Ok... Before I go on, I would like to say sorry to _aNGel-LigHTniNG_ for not thanking her last chapter and to _Nightshroud_ and _SharleaNorth_ for spelling their name wrong! -.-... Can Axel-poo say thankies?

_HotWolf: _AHEM! You reviewers shall be honored by being thankied-ifed by moi! Thank you: _aNGel-LigHTniNG_, _Mooncry_, _Nightshroud_, _SharleaNorth_, _RunningSnow, FredandGeorgewinsoftheC.O.C.A_, _Following Padfoot's Pawprints, tiuannemei, Iris Goddess of Rainbows, Ellie0223, duffer13, Zaz9-zaa0, Crying-Nocturne-XI, Rioxane12_ and biggest thanks of all to _Evil Genius of the COCA_ for going back and reviewing all O.K.A's chapters! (So I give you Thankies, nine times over!) XP ALSO THANKIES TO _Bubbler Nuggets_ for her lovely, lovely, lovely review that boosted Oathkeepera's ego by 5,000 percent. Thank you.

_O.K.A:_ (Sigh) I NEED PLOT BUNNIES! Ideas people! IDEAS! Please re-review your ideas to me. Plus I need things that Larxene will need to do for the GGCR! SO HELP! (Wave an SOS sign)

_Larxene:_ Until then, ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER!

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter 10:** Are you Smarter than a 5th Grader?

_"9 X 3 equals?"_

(The totally random prologue that I felt like putting in... I dunno... Just felt like it... so yeah... do come here often?)

"MUHAHAHA! BACK YOU HEARTLESS FAN GIRLS! BACK! BACK!"

Evil Genius of the COCA was laughing... evilly. The thousands of fangirls flee in her evilness of her new evil genius invention. THE ANTI-HEARTLESS FANGIRL TASER. Now she is testing it right now and it seems it's doing very well! "i will not lev here wthout mi babi, AXEL!" screamed one Heartless Fangirl, but the Evil Genius chased her away! "MUHAHAHA! EVILNESS!"

"George! What are you doing?"

Our Evil Genius stopped her Anti-Heartless Fangirlingness and turned around to face FredandGeorgeofC.O.C.A with a great big pout that would make you say, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Come on readers! Say "Awwwww!"

"George, we have to work on the other evil Anti-Heartless Fangirl weapons! Bubbler Nuggets, the "Fashion" star wants this place Anti-Fangirlifed. She says the fans would cut too much into her 'PIAZA' time for her fashion and poetry," Fred said as he rolled his eyes. Evil Genius aka George gave a small groan, "Fine, Fine! But later is COCA time for chasing fangirls!"

BURGER KING! LAWLZ!

Excusez-moi, my poor, poor readers. The Authoress must have confused you in that WTF moment. If it weren't for the fact, the Authoress has never had a freakin Burger King meal since before summer and now her father is asking what she would want to eat. She would have never said Burger King. Thank you for your understanding. Now let's cut into Larxene's story now.

Larxene grubbed profoundly as she sat in her 6 by 5 meter room wearing a freaking pink dress with _ruffles_ for god's sake! Her two antennas are curled in such away that it would look like daisies were popping out of her head, eyeliner so thick that some people might confuse her for an emo, a blush so strong that it looks like she was a freaking tomato-Oh and did I metchan that she has to wear a freaking pink dress with ruffles? She was defiantly pissed... Larxene made a note to herself. NEVER EVER! Have a make over by Marluxia. Period. Exclamation mark.

Outside her door, Demyx was whining about how he doesn't want his sitar pink, Axel was trying to cook something to eat for the sake of not eating another Burger King, Namine and Roxas were having... BONDING (cough cough) time, Zexion was reading the fangirl dictionary and Marluxia was pounding on the door, trying horribly to get her out.

"FORGET IT MARLY! Sepheritoha has already won for godsake! There is no way I get this thing right!"

There was another pounding and Larxene slammed her foot into the door, cause Marluxia to yelp a bit.

Larxene gave a long sigh and leaned against the wall, trying to relax as she replayed the day's events.

"Oh darling, are you ok?"

For a moment, Larxene almost screamed for the fear that some how Marluxia was able to teleport to her room but was surprised to see the J.O.K.E.Rs and some else with aqua blue eyes and nugget gold long hair. She raised one of her eyebrows, "What are you guys doing here?"

Angel Lightening answered bluntly, "Because the phenomenal power of the oh so great Authoress has put us in a somewhat demented world of words that no one could comprehend. Some say it's the 13 dimension. While others say that Authoress is on crack, which she might be on coke-cola which is most likely. Doctors are not too sure with conditions but they are sure it's not serious."

Blink. Blink. "What?"

"ANYWAYS!" interrupted Duffer, casting a glance at Angel Lightening with her superior, non-sensible knowledge, "We figured out you needed some help so we, J.O.K.E.Rs along with Blubber Nuggets and other unsuspecting reviewers are willing to help."

Blink. Blink. "What about Marly and the others?"

"They are lost in the time space continu-whatever thingy," said Rioxane in a matter of factly, sipping a Larxenebucks Frappacino, "Oh and the girl to the right of me is Blubber Nuggets by the way." She gestured to the aqua eyed girl, who in turn gave a very big smile, "So this is the darling, Larxene! Anyways, my name is Blubber Nuggets but you can call me Bubbles or BN!"

Blink. Blinkkkkkkkkk. Blink. "Bubbles?... as long as it's not as bad as Marluxia's style..."

"Oh don't worry, everything will be just fine," said Amakura sweetly, tugging Larxene to make her sit on a chair in the middle of the room, "It won't hurt a bit!"

Blink. "Won't-Hurt-A-bit???"

"Relax, we are only going to do a few snips here and there," said Sharlea as she pulled out a pair of measuring tapes and past one to Nocturne as Zaa-zaz tied Larxene down with her whip, "It will only take a few minutes.

But somewhere in Larxene's gut, she knew that she was doomed. Blink. Blink.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

----------------------------------------

MUST READ BELOW!

The Authoress now takes time to tell everybody that she is an idiot and has to work harder on the Japanese names of KH characters. Ok, first off **AKUSERU DOESN'T MEAN LARXEL**. Akuseru is actually Axel's Japanese name (I think...) and Larxene's name is Rakushinu... So in fact,** Larxel is Akushinu or Rakuseru**... I apogees to the readers and hope that this mistake doesn't affect your life. Please do not come and butcher me with a knife. I am only a little girl! Well, sort of! Oh well... **AkuseruxRakushinu** FOREVER! LOL!

No, I will not go back and change Akuseru's name to Akushinu or Rakuseru because Akuseru is WAY CUTER! Besides, I'm a lazy -censored-

End of the End of the World Message

Now continue the randomness of this story!

TEACHERS ARE EVIL!

-----------------------------------

To Marluxia, it was only 3 seconds before Larxene came out of the room.

To Larxene, it was 2 hours, 34 minutes and 26 seconds before she saw Marluxia staring at her.

Stupid time continu-whatever thingy!

"Oh my flowers! Larxene you look beautiful!"

She gave a weak cough and sighed. Her hair has been greatly fixed to that her two bangs were now braids down the side of her face and her once short hair is now curled a slight. Her heavy make-up was now reduced to the plain and simple which gave her an angel-like shine. Her pink ruffles dress was changed into a black knee length skirt with a strapless mini with yellow lightening bolt down the middle.

Demyx was grinning as he lead out a hand to Larxene, "Bubbles was stricter on the dressing eh?" Larxene coughed again and grasped on the hand, "Too_-wheez-_much face_-wheez-_powder!" Demyx patted her back until a light bulb sprung in Larxene's head.

"Hey Demyx."

"Yeah."

"How do you know Bubbler Nuggets and how did she get in my room?"

"Well, I was at this poetry-"

"DEMYX!"

"Run! RUN AWAY!"

So after awhile, a bit of Demyx trashing, Larxene screaming, 14 broken windows, detention in the bad corner and a bunch of chocolate muffins, it was time for Larxene's audition. She, along with the 43,215 contestants-in-waiting was led to the auditorium. Running Snow and Elle were buzzing to unknown direction, screaming directions and jugging down milkshakes and cookies so the on going sugar rush would let them have infinite... rushness... Well, until one of them gets a very bad tooth ache. Nightshourd (also chewing cookies and drowning in milkshakes) was running from Sepherioth to Sepheriotha because in theory, the boss's sister should have number one treatment, plus a straight way into the finals.

Which leads me to this question-Why the hell is she in auditions?

Each of the cramped contestants (Because Sepheriotha's comfy Jacuzzi/dance studio/air plane/limo/home/recording studio/mall/etc took up half the auditorm) sat in front of a desk with a ready pencil. Fred and George (Evil Genius) stood ready with fully equipped Anti-Fangirl Shockers, _("Hey! Where's the rest of the COCA, Fred?" "George, must I tell you again? They are in __Destiny_ _Islands__ having a party!" "But what about us?" "...eh..." "You fell for the cookie treatment again didn't you, Fred?" "Shut up") _Blubber Nuggets was sitting with Olette in an air balloon commenting on the GGCR _("Oh and look it's Larxene! HI LARXE-arg!" "Don't call her over Bubbles! She's an evil Nobody" "But not as evil as Xemmy!" "I guess...") _The J.O.K.E.Rs was standing on a glass floor up above the characters so they knew if someone was cheating.

Oathkeepera's evil clone Arepeekhtao (Which is Oathkeepera backwards) suddenly appeared and stood with a microphone on a stage in the front, "Ahem! HELLO! And Welcome to Global Game Character Runway!"

There was a loud cheer in the auditorium and Fred and George had to crackle the shockers to quiet everyone down. Arepeekhtao continued, "For the auditions, you need to answer the 5questions on the paper in front of you! Now all of them are different so you can't cheat! You have exactly an half-hour! You must get them all right to go to the next step!"

Owls appeared in the stage and flew to every desk, dropping each test on the correct desk- Harry-Potter Style!

Larxene stared at the page:

_Larxene - No. 1312 - Quiz_

_1 If you scramble Xemnas up you get:_

_2 Roxas and Namine are Nobodies of:_

_3 Yes or No: Do you like Axel?_

_4 Yes or No: Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" is actually a song Zexion wrote in his pink diary, but called it "Zexyback."_

_5 ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A 5TH GRADER? 9 X 3 Equals?_

"WTF?" she cried out, then everyone shushed her.

She first looked at the first question which was easy: Mansex - duh!

She then looked at the 2nd question: Kairi and Sora, everyone knows THAT!

No. 3 was an hard one for the Savage Nymph- She put in Yes/No.

No. 4 was an easy and obvious: Of course JT stole Zexy's song! It's a yes!

Number 5 was the hardest one of all. Of all things she didn't know- she didn't learn her time tables. Sweat dropped down her face as she counted. 9 plus 9 is... 17? No! 18... plus 9... so 4 plus 18 is 22 and 22 plus 4 is 26 plus 1 is 27! She scribbled it down before the timer rung.

She handed the test in and waited it to be graded.

Now my dear readers, TV is evil. I have watched the most horrible program in the world. Are YOU Smarter than a 5th Grader? Yes, it's a TV show. Its effing hilarous, yet stupid. This one contestant was asked 3 - 2 and the contestant screamed, "NO! It's a trick question!" I am ashamed that my mind has been poisoned by the show and now it leaves me to ponder. ARE MY PARENTS SMARTER THAN A 5TH GRADER?!?! MUHAHAHHAHA!

Now back to the story!

"OMFG! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I EFFING LOVE YOU MARLUXIA/AXEL/DEMYX/ZEXY!!!"

Yes, that was Larxene. That's basically the end of the chapter. That's all I'm going to say.

**_Curing of the Nymph Defect: 40 o/0_**

_-- -- ---- --- ---_

_--------------------------_

_-- -- ---- --- ---_

_With Akuseru,_

_"It's taking place Aku, I have it with me..."_

_"We will give it to her when she's almost cured"_

_"Alright."_

_"More chips please!"_

* * *

_O.K.A:_ Ok, so it wasn't THAT long. But's it's still a chapter. 

_Zexion:_ Ah! Finally my name is right!

_O.K.A:_ --

_Zexion:_ Are you Smarter than a 5th grader? What a lame show! Of course I am!

_O.K.A:_ What's the area of a 4 by 5 square?

_Zexion:_ ...Ah... Um... What does "4 by 5" mean?

_Axel:_ HAHAHA! ZEXY NOT SMARTER THAN A 5TH GRADER!

_O.K.A:_ Axel, What's the square root of 16?

_Axel:_ ... Square root?

_Roxas:_ OH! IT'S 4! See I am smarter than a 5th grader!

_Axel:_ That's because you're in school dimwit!

_Roxas:_ You're just JEALOUS!

_O.K.A:_ Reviews are loved and loved a lot!

_Akuroku:_ MUHAHA! EVILNESS!

_Marluxia:_ Thanks for reading this chapter of...

_Everyone:_ THE NYMPH DEFECT!

_Zexion:_ I wonder if Vexen's smarter than a 5th grader?


	11. The Takeover

**Disclaimie: Half of the reviews I get I don't understand... All of the stuff I write doesn't make sense. Puh. **_I don't own KH or it's Cast._

_O.K.A: _...For once... I have nothing to say...

_Axel:_ OMG! SHE HAS NOTHING TO SAY!

_Demyx:_ SNAPSHOT MOMENT!

_Marluxia:_ (Takes picture) Got it!

_O.K.A:_ ...(acts emoish)

_Roxas:_ Awww, what wrong?

_O.K.A_: (Hands a paper to Namine)

_Namine:_ Ahem, can Marly say the thankies?

_Marluxia:_ Uhh... Ok... Thank you: _aNGel-LigHTniNG_ **(MUHAHAHA! O.K.A updated! Now you can't kill her!) **_Sum-chan_ **(Oh well... Nymphette is better than Larxenette)** _SharleaNorth, Nightshroud, Evil Genius_ **(Hehehe, you will see)** _tiuannemei _**(Wow... so many WTF? Is that a bad or good thing?) **_FredandGeorgetwinsoftheCOCA, BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame, duffer13, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, BubblerNuggets_ **(Your randomness inspires me beyond life!)** _Crying-Nocturne-XI_ and _RunningSnow_!

_O.K.A:_ ...Hey... enjoy your chapter... (returns to emo corner)

_Larxene:_ SHE SPEAKS!

* * *

The _Nymph _**Defect**

**Chapter 11:** The Takeover

_"You are now no longer-"_

"Marly? Have you seen Zexion, Axel, Roxas or even Demyx anywhere?" asked Larxene as she was doing her hair, styling the antennas so they were in the normal wave. The curing of the Nymph Defect was now at 50 and Larxene couldn't have been in a lighter mood. For the pass few chapters, she was not making any wording mistakes, which (thank god) was awesome. But for the past two days, the Organization XIII members that were talked about aboved were missing all the time. It was odd... really odd...

"I wonder why Axel's never around anymore..." sighed Larxene in a dreamy voice, full of love, "Ya'know... I bet the real me is trapped in basement of Sepheriotha's home..." Yes and Larxene has changed a lot since the Authoress has been removed from her position. Her and her crazy writting... there was no character devlopment, no plot, no life! The story was like crap. Yes, we got rid of the censoring. It was annoying.

What? You didn't know? I am afraid I must explain. My name is LaptopX, I been taking over for Authoress for the moment. Did I forget to say I also like yoai? But I must say that you are confused. Here, this shall explain:

T_wo days ago..._

After the many drinking celbrations for the fact that Larxene made it in the GGCR as one of the 1,000 contestants left from the orignal 43,215. Which lead to the concusion that the J.O.K.E.R.s must have only choosen thier favorite characters only, _("No! We are letting Riku in even though he didn't answer any of the correct answers!") _Now that the auditions are-

**NOCXK! NOCXK!**

Over. We can start on the real contest. First off we have-

**NOCXK! NOCXK! NOCXK!**

OH FOR LARXENE'S PJ'S, WHAT IS IT?

The door leading into the Authoress's domain burst open to show Akuseru with a box at his right side and Vexen and Lexeaus on his left. "Authoress, you are now no longer the Authoress of this story," said Vexen in a slave-like state. Akuseru gave an evil smirk and signalled to Lexeaus who then took the Authoress by the hands, tied her up and through her out of the Authoress seat and into a dark portal.

Akuseru grinned an evil doggy grin and told Vexen to go with Lexeaus and guard the Authoress. Akuseru took the box and placed it near O.K.A's laptop, which was strangly typing by itself. "Now that Larxene's halfway cured, I think we have to change that a bit," said Akuseru and opened the box. Two puppies, one red and one blue jumped out with bright eyes, stared evilly at the laptop.

"Now Mes Amies, you know what to do right?" asked Akuseru to the puppies. "Oui! Akuroku and I will meet with our pairings and create mass choas!" sqeaked the blue one. "Well done, Zekudemikkusu whos name the Authoress can not pronouce," said Akuseru as he pushed the laptop to the puppies, "Now jump in!"

Thus, the takeover of The Nymph Defect came...

Ahem, now lets continue with the story.

The GGCR was now judged by LaptopX, Akuseru, Zekudemikkusu (Zeku for short) and Akuroku (We got rid of the J.O.K.E.Rs, they had the worst judging in history!). Oh and top that off we also got rid of Blubber Nuggets, Fred and George (EG) of the C.O.C.A, Ellie, Nightshroud, Running Snow, Padfoot and other reviewers because they are READERS and NOT characters.

"You stupid peice of tecnology crap! Where's the Authoress?"

Excuse me, Marluxia. Aren't you suppose to be cleaning up floors? Or should I say cleaning up the dust in a maid's outfit, you homosexual shemale? Marluxia growled angerly and tried to pull down the mini dress so it wasn't so short that his pink boxers were showing. He continued to mop the floor.

"Please! Stop it Roxas! I-I thought you-"

"Leave me alone Namine! All you talk about is you, you, YOU! I would rather have someone who understands me, someone my gender? Someone like AXEL!"

"ROXAS!"

Oh look! It's Akuroku love! Namine was running after Roxas who was holding tightly to Axel waist. "Roxas! Let go! Namine is your girlfriend!" growled the red head man, "What's wrong with you?!" Roxas looked up at Axel with a dreamy face, "I found out who I truly love. I love you Axel..." Namine broke down in tears as Roxas snuggled more into Axel who in turn tried to punch his best friends face, trying to get him off. Ahh... young love!

"Oh Nocturne, Do you have that Shirley Temple I asked you for?"

Sepheriotha is an inspiring OC. She actually sent me a PM to bring back the reviewers, which I reluctany agreed. How nice of them to serve her! Sepheriotha is only great OC that Oathkeepera actually made! Nocturne growled as she shifted uncomfortably in her server's outfit, "I would rather pour it all over your fake, spray on tan, you little son of a b-"

"NOCTURNE! MY SHIRLEY TEMPLE!"

Nocturne gave another loud growl, "Coming Master!" Fred and George was placed in charge of making Sepheriotha's food _("Please Fred! Can I put just one cockroach in her pizza? ONE!" "NO GEORGE!")_ While the rest of the reviewers were in place for entertainment. _("Oh I know! Lets make a juggling act with knifes and accidently let one hit her in the head!" "NO! No more ideas Bubbler Nuggets!")_

"Zexy!! One kiss? ONE! PLEASE?!"

OMG! My favorite! Zemyx love! KODAK MOMENT! LaptopX is now watching Demyx pinning his love for Zexion. Oh god that's like that soap opera where Ken and Julie...

_In a place farther away..._

"I can't stand this anymore!" growled Axel as he continued to whack Roxas off him, "Everyone is goddamned brainwashed and there is no censoring! Now how am I sure that no rabid fangirls come and try to tackle me in the shower?"

"You got that right! How can woman stand these skirts!?! They are so short!" moaned Marluxia as he pulled down his skirt, desperately trying to hide the boxers underneath, "The entire plot is now thrown out! There is nothing! No Nymphette or GGCR! Plus, Larxene competely brainwashed somewhere in her dresser. This story is NOW crap!"

"You got that right!"

Running Snow and Padfoot were leaning against a nearby wall in extremely lame maid outfits. Axel raised his eyebrows. "LaptopX got rid of all the game characters! Now all we have left is Sepheriotha and Larxene!" explained Padfoot, grumbling, "Akuseru is so hellbent on vengence that he didn't relize that he messed up the entire plot so nothing makes sense anymore! Everything is going too fast! They are all brainwashed and it's that bloody puppy's fault! This chapter is tottally fiiled with sppelling and garrmmer mistakes because that stupid Laptop won't edit! HECK, this stupid chapter isn't meant to exist! It's breaking the time space continu-whatever thingy! Looks what happening to Evil Genius! He's not allowed to shock Heartless Fangirls for heaven's sake!"

"George! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I CAN'T HANDLE THE THOUGHT OF NOT SHOCKING HEARTLESS FANGIRLS! THEY JUST CAN'T WALTZ IN! THEY CAN'T!"

Fred quickly stole Zaa-zaz's whip and before George could attack the Heartless Fangirls that were now allowed to come in and attack anything they could get there rabid, insanely minds on. Fred quickly tied up George and watched sadly as his evil twin struggled in an emotional pain as the Fangirls ran around free. Axel eyed Roxas, then at George, then at the shocker, then at Roxas, then at the shocker, then at George, then at Fred, then at George, then at Fred. The idea came to him. Axel gave a wide grin and looked at the puzzled Marluxia.

Axel whistled to Fred, who turned to face him, "Yo Fred!" Fred gave a fangirlish squeal and nodded, "Yeah Axel?"

Using his pure-breed Casanova instincts, Axel brushed a hand through his slikly fire red locks and let out a sparkle in his emerald eyes, "I was just wondering..."

Roxas and the Heartless Fangirls watched in pure awe as Axel shined in a godly-like glow. George suddenly got suspious. Something was not right. Axel gave an exasprated sigh, "No... it's a bad idea..." Fred gave a gasp of disappointment and ran up to Axel, "I'm sorry! Did I do something?"

Axel turned slightly to face Fred, "I was wondering... if... you..."

Roxas and the Fangirls watched in pure shock/horror as Axel spoke those evil words, "I was wondering if you would like to be my twin... Since George is tied up afterall." Everyone gave a long and huge gasp of surprise as George fumed with anger and Fred let out the inner fangirl.

Axel gave one of his trademark grins at Fred and the inner fangirl couldn't help itself.

"HELL YA BABY!"

George. Now. Was. Exploding.

Our Evil Genius was so pissed that he broke Zaz-zaa's whip _("Your paying for the new one!!!")_ grabbed his taser and went on an rampage. He's first target. AXEL. With enormous pockets of energy, George let off a valcano worth of power at Axel. This caused the clinging Roxas to jump off in shock and Axel to light up like a lightbulb and his hair to stand up in end.

"NO OTHER IDOIT TAKES THE PLACE OF FRED'S TWIN! NOT EVEN AXEL!"

Thus, mass chaos began.

George began zapping every Heartless Fangirl there was. Bubber Nuggets thought it would be fun to join in. Which she did. But regined with the lipgloss of doom. As Fred tired to calm the Evil Genius down, Axel pushed away the unconious Roxas and grabbed Marluxia nodding to him. Axel took one of the extra Tasers and headed towards Zexion, where Demyx was clinging on like hell.

"AXEL! Get him off me!"

With the super charged Taser, Axel tasered Demyx and grabbed Zexion too. They, along with Angel Lightening, Zaz-zaa and Nocturne raced down the many quarters of the GGCR. "Huffhuff-where's-huff-Sepherioth?" spoke Zexion first, "He can settle things!"

"He's on vacation on some tropical island!" answered Angel as she used her holy powers of Anti-Heartless Fangirling to defend them.

"Dammit!"

"We got to find Larxene first! Then we have to find the Authoress!" huffed Axel as they continued till they found Larxene's dresser... That's where they also found Akuseru, Sepheriotha, Zeku and Akuroku...

Plus LaptopX.

**_Curing of the Nymph Defect: 1 o/0_**

* * *

_O.K.A:_ ... hi... 

_Zexion:_ OMG! OATHKEEPERA?! YOU GOT TO HELP US!

_O.K.A:_ I'm not... I'm Arepeekhtao from the last chapter. Taking Oathkeepera's place.

_Axel:_ OH NO! Now the Curing is back down to 1? ONE?!?!?!

_Akuseru:_ It's better than zero! I can't belive that my name means your name! PUH!

_A.K.O:_ Ummm... Arepeekhtao here... Does anyone know where the Authoress went?

_Demyx:_ I thought she went to the toliet and this chapter is being written by one of her-muph! (mouth closed by Sepheriotha)

**Sepheriotha:** HA! Now the bad guys are going to win! We own the story now!

_Demyx:_ Hey... why is your name Bold and Underlined, while mine is Italic and Underlined?

**Sepheriotha:** Because I want it too! Because I rule all!

_Roxas: _Total -----!

_LaptopX:_ OMG! YOU CENSORED!

_Roxas:_ What are you going to do about it you freaking peice of tecnology ----!

_LaptopX:_ ARG!

_Marluxia:_ I srly want to know what the reviewers thought of this chapter.

_A.K.O:_ It was crappy.

_Marluxia: _Ahem. _**NICE REVIEWS ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_ We know that this is a totally random turn of events. But our dear Authoress has been stolen and now we have to find her. Great. Who wants dibs on pwning Sepheriotha's ass first? Nocturne? EG? Fred? Duffer? Ellie? You?

_Reviewers: _(Insert your comment here)

_Zexion:_ Oh and you wonder why such a random turn of events? The story is suppose to end soon. Why? Because an OMFG long vacation is coming up. (OH NO)


	12. The Cow Of Yoai

**Disclaimer: O.K.A cannot answer the disclaimer write now for the simple fact she is trapped in the basement of a cave and hoping she would be saved. Thank you. P.S. This new system they have on here is weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiird. **_I don't own KH or it's cast!_

_Akuseru:_ TEN MINUTES! ONLY!

_O.K.A:_ FINE! Lovely reviewers! I have been given ten minutes here on the laptop so I'll make it quick. HEEEEELLLLLLLP MEEEEEEE! _Oh and thankies for the almost 150 reviews! I'm waiting for 200! ;)_

_Zexion: _O.K.A!!! WHERE ARE YOU! DEMYX WON'T STOP COMING INTO MY SHOWER!

_Axel:_ And Roxas won't stop trying to feel up my -censored-

_LaptopX:_ OMG! YOU CENSORED!

_Marluxia:_ -censored- YOU!

_O.K.A:_ WAIT! I only have ten minutes on this thing! I have to now thank my reviewers! Terima Kasih: _SharleaNorth, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, Bubbler Nuggets, Lin-Hikaru-7, Crying-Nocturne-IX, AmakuraMayu, aNGel-LighHTniNG, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A, Zaz9-zaa0, Evil Genius of the COCA, Ellie0223, BlackChaos105, SkelexTheDarkAvenger_!!! J'adore reviewers!

_Akuseru:_ Ten minutes up XP

_Roxas(LovesAXYPOO_!): OMG! YOU EMOTICONED! (Like my new name?)

_O.K.A_: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHEESY MUFFINS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Reviewers_: -Insert comment here-

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect**

**Chapter 12: **The Cow of Yoai

_"I'm your aunt's sister's brother's cousin's grandparent's uncle's father's mother's son twice removed and hellishly drunk brother from another mother, who is also named after a city in the states!"_

"So! You think you defeat me?!" growled Akuseru, his little cute fangs baring dangerously. Larxene was tied up with a long peice of rope that was... well... long. But there was something different about her. She didn't have her antenna bangs. OMG! THEY CUT HER ANTENNAS?

It was deathly quite in the room... except for the fact that outside Bubbler Nuggets is probaby setting the entire building on fire along with our Evil Genius, WHO IS A GIRL and zapping along happily. Laptop does not apologies for the wrong mistake because personally he doesn't like EG. She is too evil. Fred who was trying to calm her down along with Amakura.

"Let Larxene go! Set the Authoress free! And leave us alone!" hissed Angel Lightening, the power of Holy Thunder charging in her hands as she brought out her two daggers. Nocturne gave growl as she summoned her sitar with steady hands. Zaz-zaa had her brillantly blue whip (NEW and IMPROVED! for only 99.99!) ready to lash out.

"So that's how you are going to play, eh?" said Akuseru in his evil cute doggyness, "Well then! Akuroku, Zeku and LaptopX! FIGHT THE REVIEWERS!"

Akuroku snapped at Zaz-zaa who only barely ducked. Zeku let out a wolf-like roar and sent a bunch of clones at Nocturne, who in turn sent clones to fight those clones... like a clone war... yeah. LaptopX sent an electric surge to Angel who struck back with the Holy Thunder in a terrifing clash of power. Akuseru and Sephriotha made a dash to the exit with Larxene who was sleeping.

Zexion was only able to trap Sepheriotha in his Lexicon but Akuseru escaped by going through a portal which Sephriotha summoned. Akuseru gave a huge giggle as he dragged Larxene behind him and into the portal. Axel hissed as he threw one of his charakas at the spot where the portal once was. Marluxia grabbed Zexion's Lexicon and peeled the now squashed Sepheriotha off the page and held her up in the air with the help of the handy dany lovely Flora.

"NO! Not my hair you stupid plant!" she hissed as Flora's vines swept her off her feet, her hair being trashed around wildly. Axel whistled to all of this fanfiction's readers and reviewers, who can holding there respected weapons or baseball bats. Marluxia smirked, "Now my dear, tell us where Akuseru went?"

"No!"

Marluxia sighed and signaled the reviewers and readers, "Ok guys, 5 minutes."

Sepheriotha went totally wide eyed as the reviewers who were not fighting Zeku, Akuroku and LaptopX pounced on her with bats flying in the air. Marluxia and Axel watched idly as the sounds of Sepheritoha being beaten to pulp filled the air.

"Time!"

The reviewers and readers pulled away to a cruppled Sepheritoha, but still unbroken for the simple fact that she's an OC. Zexion went up the girl and raised an eyebrow, "So are you going to tell us now?" Sepheriotha hissed, "Fuc-"

"YO! WHERE'S THE BEER PARTY!?"

Everyone stop before bursting in (Literally) was a guy that had red flaming hair like Axel's yet tied in a pony tail. Along with him was slightly tanned skin bald man with shady sun glasses. The sun glass guy peaked over his glasses with concern, "Reno. This is not the party..."

The red head man known as Reno gave playful laugh, "This has to be a beer party Rude! Look at all the people-" He then peered over to the reviews with a big grin, "Look at all of the chicks!"

"OMGZ! IT'S AXEL'S TWIN!!1!!1!1!!! REEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOOO!1!!!1!!!1!1"

The Heartless fangirls screamed in delight and died as the redhead gave them a wink, making Axel bristle with envy. Zexion thought he was insane. Marluxia saw this an oppurtituity

"Umm... exactly who are you?" said Axel with pure hatred in his voice. Reno cocked one eyebrow at Axel and gasped., "DUDE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Axel was then crushed under a giant bear hug. Reno gave Axel a big noggie as he snorted with laughter, "Man, I haven't seen you since you nearly went out with that chick who was actually Cloud wearing a dress!"

Axel growled and pushed Reno, "Do I know you?!" Reno gave a confident smile (which caused the Heartless Fangirls to do a double-take and faint once more), "Sure you do! I'm your aunt's sister's brother's cousin's grandparent's uncle's father's mother's son twiced remove and hellishly drunk brother from another mother, who is also named after a city in the states!"

Axel blinked, "What?"

Reno sighed and placed an arm around Axel's shoulder, "Remember that dude who introduced you to that red-head mermaid chick with shells?" Axel nodded, "Yeah...?"

"Well, he owed me ten bucks!"

Axel cocked his head to the side, "Yeah... so?"

Reno pulled a bottle of sake/beer from his jacket and took one long drink from it, "So... that dude never gave it back and I went after him, until I ran into that party at the Never Was World."

Then realisation dawned upon Axel, "You were that guy that danced around with Larxene's underwear on! Shiz! She nearly killed me for that since she thought it was me!" Reno gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, you see..."

"ANYWAYS!"

Marluxia interuptted the two as tension mounted, "Reno right? How would you like join us to save-"

"Will there be beer?"

Marluxia paused, "Uh... yes?"

"Good. Ok. Let's go Rude!"

So they now turned back the attention to Sepheriotha who was annoyed from not recieving all the attention (Even when a crowd of many readers are about to pound her into pulp.) "Sooo Sepheriotha..." started off Reno in a slow but surely manner, "Where's the girl?"

"Ain't telling!"

"Then we will give you the silent treatment!"

"What?"

"You will get so annoyed by the quiet-ness that you will scream in fustration! Ready? Silence."

Everyone and everything held their breath for fear of breaking the silence-ness. 1...2...3...4..5..6...7...8...9..

"ARUG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!"

Reno gave a wink (Which the Fangirls did a triple-take and fainted once more) at Axel and said, "It works everytime!"

---------------------

Angel Lightening and the other reviewers were left behind (Try to work with me people!) to guard the new capturees (Aku, Zeku, Sepheriotha and LaptopX.) While Axel, Zexion, Marluxia and Namine (Who was able to meet up with them after dumping Roxas and Demyx at some mental clinic) along with Rude and Reno, went to rescue Larxene and the dear Authoress.

Which leaves this question. Who is the real person is typing this up? If it's not LaptopX or Authoress then WHO IS!?

Well, I won't tell you anyways. Besides, I'm still not editing the chapter!

Sepheriotha's words replayed in Axel's mind, _"The cells where the fat cow statue is! But beware..."_

Following Sepheriotha's directions, they ended up going down a vast and steep, wet swamp where an old jail cell use to be. Everybody walked in total slience.

"I'm going to save you Larxene," whispered Axel softly to himself, not caring that Authoress is oh so not as important as Larxene, "I'll find you..."

"You like her that much eh?"

Zexion said to Axel as he barely missed getting snapped at by a nearby snake. Axel gave a cheeky grin and Zexion flashed one back, "Well... then she's your's."

"What?"

Zexion gave a small sigh, "I already found someone I like. Someone other than Larxene." Axel smirked dangerously, "Is it one of our lovely reviewers?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow with an cold stare, "I'm not getting into details Axel." With that, he walked a little faster, away from Axel.

Axel smiled quietly to himself as he past a crocodile that was about to snap his leg off, _'So it is a reviewer!'_

Soon, they arrived at a strange statue of a cow decorated with the carvings of names such as "Akuroku" and "Zemyx." The cow statue sat on it's hind legs in a criss-cross manner, it's dangerous glare staring straight down at people who walk by. Behind the statue seemed to be a giant cave...

"So... What is this place?" said Namine, oh so dangerously walking closer to the statue.

Zexion took out his handy dandy Lexicon-oh-Dictionary-Locator and looked up thier location. Zexion coughed out loud before reading off the book, "Ahem... The spot that we are standing on righ now is an ancient Yoai battle grounds where countless of Heartless Fangirls fought against other Yoai fangirls over fanpairings. The statue that we are looking at right now is called the Cow of Yoai. It is said to be the protector of Yoai (Yoai's have a god?!?!). The Cow of Yoai always keeps expanding it's archive of recent pairings. From a far, it seems harmless enough, but non-Yoai's beware... the Cow of Yoai has know to tear apart millions of non-Yoai pairings. DO NOT TOUCH THE COW!"

"Woah! They have a Yoai pairing for Mark and Ceaser! The Greeks must have been in Yoai too!" squealed Namine as she touched the old cow. Marluxia gave a gasp as Namine's hand came in contact with the cow's stone.

At first there was nothing. But then... slowly but surely... there was a loud MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Cow of Yoai change colors to moldy green and gray to a gleaming black and white. It's stony eyes turned Heartless yellow that petrified Namine to the very spot. The cow unhinged it's thousand cavitiy mouth and gave a loud roar.

A chessy invisable shield appeared around the Cow of Yoai and Namine as they were locked in battle. The Cow swept it's tail underneath Namine, trying to trip her, but was able to duck at the attack. The Cow then stomped it's feet around where Namine was lying who inturn was rolling around, barely missing the attacks. Suddenly the Cow of Yoai then charged her with his powerful horns. For the most part, the horns missed Namine... until the very edge of the horns caught Namine's dress and ripped a piece of it off.

Namine gave a loud gasp, "OMG! MY DRESS!" The Cow of Yoai stopped as Namine gave a loud screech at the sight of a barely torn hem of the almost pure white dress. Namine looked at the Cow of Yoai with burning hatred, "You. Will. P.A.Y."

Just then, Namine ran up to the tail of the Cow and quickly she grabbed it and threw it with lightening speed at the shield, which caused the Cow to bounce off the wall and crash land on the other side. She then snapped her fingers and chains wrapped around her hands as they served her weapons. Before anyone could blink, Namine wrapped the Cow of Yoai in thousands of feet worth of chains, locking it tight together.

She was just about to give the finishing blow-

"NAMINE!"

Namine turned around to see the sapphire eyes of her lost beloved, Roxas, smiling cheerily at her from across the barrier. Roxas gave a small cough and looked at Namine shyly, "Look... Namine... I'm sorry..."

But that's all what Namine needs.

Within 2.44539879250761 seconds, Namine ran into Roxas's arms and gave him a full blown kiss. The Cow of Yoai gave one last moo before it, disappeared into the inky darkness that appeared below it's feet...

Roxas and Namine sighed happily as they held each other arms in a loving embrace...

"YO! DON'T I GET BEER?!"

"RENO!"

_Curing of the Nymph Defect:_ **UNKNOWN**

* * *

_O.K.A:_ Great! Have Reno spoil the moment!! 

_Akuseru:_ Of course!

_Zexion:_ ... Hey... Where's Demyx?

_O.K.A:_ Oh! He's still at the mental place!

_Axel:_ He's probably happy in there anyway!

_Marluxia:_ Ok you guys, the story WILL end within the next TWO chapters.

_Larxene:_ NO! What about that scene where Axel and I- (Muffled by O.K.A)

_O.K.A:_ Reviews are loved and loved a lot!

_Reno:_ CHEZZY MUFFINS!


	13. Authoress

Disclaimer: No. Thank you.

_O.K.A:_ First off. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE ENTIRE THING SO ITS REALLY SHORT! I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update anytime sooner! Some idiots (Points toward idiots) who were assigned to write articles for the school magazine who DIDN'T DO IT! So now, I HAVE TO DO IT! X(

_Everyone:_ (Hugs Oathy) It's ok...

_O.K.A:_ So I'm busy studying, plus being a section editor of the school magazine and being in student council, life is crazy. And Yes. This story must end.

_Everyone:_ (Breaks in tears) R.I.P The Nymph Defect

_Akuseru:_ WTF. IT IS A FREAKING STORY!

_O.K.A:_ Anyways, thankies will be done by Mans-I mean, the Superior!

_Manse-I mean, Xemnas:_ Thank you, _Crying-Nocturne-IX_ , _aNGel-LigHTniNG, AmakuraMayu, Zaz9-zaa0, __Ellie0223, SharleaNorth, Blubber Nuggets, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, Evil Genius of the COCA, BlackChaos105, Nightshroud__ and __RunningSnow!_

_O.K.A:_ Ahem, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Ahem, one of our lovely and talented reviewers (coughNocturnecough) was so kind, and enjoyed the fic so much that she DREW A PICTURE WITH MOST THE J.O.K.E.Rs! So J.O.K.E.Rs (Plus anybody who is in the fic) please, contribute 5 seconds of your life to look at Nocturne's drawing. She worked on this for awhile and please don't get mad if you don't like your drawing, she did the best she could. Here's the link and don't forget to take away the spaces: ht tp:// parisc54 .deviantart. com /art/ The-Nymph-Defect-JOKERS-I-69863722

_Larxene:_ We love your drawing Crying!

_O.K.A:_ (Throws a grenade at the door) I'm BREAKING FREE! (grenade bounce back) Oh fu-

_Axel:_ Enjoy your chapter!

_Larxene:_ This is more of a serious chapter but we are still putting random funny -censored- in totally wrong places to ruin the mood.

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect**

**Chapter 13:** Authoress

_"That is the beauty of Fandom..."_

The small group of Nymph Defectors rushed into the caverns where Larxene supposedly was. The only thought in their mind right now was to find Larxene and get out with the rest of their barely non-existent lives. They were all worried about Larxene, but none more worried than Axel. His burning soul ached to know what happened to his only female comrade. _'Larxene... where are you?' _His mind wondered to the events of the last few weeks... everything with Larxene...

_"So? You're a girl, you like pink, right?"_

_"You and Larxene make a cute couple if you guys didn't fight all the time, ya'know?"_

_"Awww Larxy! But I wanted to see your sadist tattoo on your tummy!"_

_"Hey Axel, why did you entered the Nymphette?"_

"Axel! Wait!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames blinked a few times before noticing that he was way farther than the rest of the Defectors. Zexion called out again, "Axel! Xemnas is coming to help for reinforcements! We have to wait." They were in a long hallway covered in a white marble. On the opposite side of the Nymph Defectors was a open chasm which lead downward to other floors and surely to Larxene and the oh so loving, impatient, tired of soy soup Authoress. Axel was right in the middle, around 10 meters from both sides.

"Axel? Aren't you coming back?"

Axel looked Roxas with a blank expression. He was torn between his friends and Larxene (PLUS THE AUTHORESS! IS ANYONE RESCUING HER?!?!) Thoughts running through his head...

_"Axel, my fiery Snuggles..."_

"Go to her."

It was Namine who spoke this time. Axel turned his head to face her with a curious expression, "Namine?" The Witch face lit up with a smile, "We will aid you to moment Xemnas arrives with help." Axel gave a smirk and nodded, running with great speed and down the chasm. A hero to save his princess from an overwhelming doo-

"I STILL DON'T HAVE MY-"

"RENO!"

----

The sounds that Axel could hear was the wispy panting of his breath and the clatter of his own feet. It was as if the whole world stopped before him and he was the only one continuing on. Even the constant wails of Reno and his beer, Zexion and his emo-ness ("I AM NOT EMO!" - Zexy) and Marluxia and his content whining of how Akuseru must have a horrible taste of coloring disappeared. The constant pounding of his feet begun to increase in volume as he ran down the endless, pale hallway.

_Pound, pound, pound..._

_Closer... Be a hero... Win the Princess of your dreams..._

_Pound, pound, pound..._

Axel gave a silent hiss as a overwhelming throb overtook his mind, making him dizzy and unable to concentrate properly. "Larxene..." whispered Axel slowly, clearing the sly mist that clouded his mind, "I will find you!"

_Pound, Pound, pound..._

_What a fool... Come on your own... Leave your friends to die... Forgetting to save the Authoress (Who is the most important aspect in the story, no?)..._

_Pound, Pound, pound..._

The pyro gave an agonizing cry as he summoned his charkarms into his palms, flames bristled around him, practically staining the pure marble. "Who are you!?" he cried, slamming one of his charkarms into the ground as the throbbing worsened.

_Pound, Pound, Pound..._

_I am here... I am there... You will never find her... The throbbing will worsen until you lose your sanity... turn yourself into Yoai... embrace it..._

_Pound, Pound, Pound..._

"Larxene, Larxene, **Larxene!**"

_You think calling for her will save you? You end up like the rest of them! The witch may have destroyed one of my minions... but Yoai will live on and conquer all!_

"No... no! Yoai isn't the only point of anime and gaming and manga!"

_Do you want to see her again?_

"Yes... anything..."

_Sleep child... Oh and a Big Mac too..._

"What does... Mc... Donalds have to do... with... any...thing... zzz..."

_And don't forget the fries! And large coke too! Oh sorry... just ordering from McDonalds..._

_----_

"Axel! Axel!"

"Argh... Mom?"

"WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF-"

"Whaa?"

Axel blinked a couple of times before seeing two chocolate brown eyes that burned with fury, "Mom?"

**SLAP!**

The oh-so great Authoress stood before Axel in her ordinary too tight blue jeans and white top. Her waist length brunet hair, braided down swished in a shaky motion as she brust her bubble, "WHAT IN -CENSORED- HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

Axel rubbed his cheek absent-mindfully, "You didn't have to slap me, Authoress." She eyed him devilishly with a mocking manner that was all too similar to Larxene, "Let see you live in a -censored- living space that is whiter than the floors of Castle Oblivion, smaller than Aku's litter box and so empty that makes hole in the ground seem more full! Plus, the food of choice is horrible!"

Axel shook his fiery mane to clear his head, "W-what happened?"

**SLAP!**

"You followed the voice of the God of Yoai."

"That cow?"

"No. The bull. That cow that Namine killed was its sister."

"Ouch. That gotta hurt."

"Yep, now it wants your head on its plate."

"So I'm going to die...?"

"Yep."

"...That sucks..."

"Yep."

"Where's Larxene?"

**SLAP!**

"She's down the hall."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"There was a fly on your head."

Sigh. Axel groggily stood up, tugging on the Authoress's pants for support. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the over powering feeling to doze off again. "What are you doing, idiot?" growled the Authoress in an annoyed tone as Axel stumbled toward the door out to the hallway. "I'm going to save Larxene... then we... can get... this over with," murmured Axel slowly, tugging at the door handle.

"You can't. It's not allowed," said the Authoress grimly, "The plot line controls all and the plot line can only be changed when someone is in the Authoress/Author seat or has the plot paper."

Axel gave a larger growl as he opened the door handle, trying to get past an invisible shield that held him from going to Larxene. "You see Axel," continued the Authoress, "If Larxene gets destroyed, her entire existence will cease to exist, which means that every event that happened with XII will reverse and be replaced with another original Square-Enix character." This made Axel's blood run cold as he turned to face the Authoress's serious face, "Everything, even your memory of her will be gone. It will be like she was never there."

"What do you mean?" asked Axel with a slight worry in his voice. Authoress sigh, "When a character dies, it never truly dies. The character is reborn in the thoughts, fanfiction, fanvideos etc of the game/anime/manga/etc's fangirls and boys. Game characters live within our thoughts and we recreate them and shape them as we like them. That is the beauty of Fandom."

"But how can you 'destroy' a character?!" said Axel urgently, concerned about his life and Larxene's. "It's easy," said Authoress in a monotone voice, "You take away the love of the character from the fans."

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" said Axel with shock, "You can't destroy the love of my fans! They are so loyal!" Authoress stared with cold eyes, "No... Not like that... The only way to take away the love of fandom of the characters is...is..." The Authoress gave a huge glup.

"Is?" urged Axel, pressing the Authoress on.

"To make the character... not a character anymore... Like us. Mortals, gamers, readers, etc. We take you out of the Game Dimension and put you in the Reality Dimension."

"But how?"

"By using the Author/Authoress computer. That's the simplest way. Just send you by e-mail into the Reality Dimension and done. You don't exist as a character anymore. You are a real person. That's what going to happen to Larxene."

Axel thought for a moment and looked up at the Authoress confusingly, "Why didn't they do it already?"

"Because they do not know my password to my e-mail to Reality or Game Dimension. They are trying to hack it now. If they did know the password now, Larxene would be gone, along with this fic. An Author/ess must always protect the border between Reality and Game. We can make OCs and bring them into Game Dimension but we can't bring characters into Reality, but that's why fans do cosplays, no?"

"I have to save Larxene."

"You can't."

"Why not? Not some stupid plotline will stop me-"

"Because I won't let you."

"What!"

"The Authoress must always stick to the plot and what it says. The plot says that Axel doesn't reach Larxene on time. The Dimension understands it and so do I."

Axel was about to summon his charkarms to attack the Authoress until the door swung open, revealing Akuseru with his cute little grin and black cap that makes him look 'cool.' "Hello Authoress and Axel, I welcome to watch Larxene disappear into obilivion," Akuseru said in a sickingly sweet way, "Afterall, Authoress must stick to the plans. But wait! Now she's an OC, her name is Oathkeepera right?"

The Authoress raised a hand to strike Akuseru but then something was blocking her way of trying to hit him. Axel noticed that underneath Aku's coat was the plotline sewed on to a pocket with a pen sticking out of it, ready to make changes. '_So that's where he keeps it'_ thought Axel as he watched several Heartless Fangirls under Aku's control tie his hands together, leading him to the room where the Authoress's computer. A small smile appeared on Axel's lips as plan formed in his mind, _'Don't worry Larx. Daddy's gonna getcha back!'_

* * *

_O.K.A:_ That has to be the most -censored- chapter in the entire fiction. TWO SECONDS WORTH OF COMEDY!

_J.O.K.E.Rs:_ Hey! Where are we?!?!?!

_O.K.A: _Next chapter ladies.

_Larxene:_ OMG. You can't erase me! You just can't! My reviewers love me!

_Reviewers:_ (Holding up signs) WE LOVE YOU LARXY!

_O.K.A:_ Next chapter. END of NOTE!

_Axel: _Reviewers and reviews are loved and loved a lot!

_Marluxia: _SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!


	14. Last Thought

**Disclaimer: For the 14th time! NOO!**

_O.K.A:_ I really have nothing to say about this chapter. The ending of this chapter... is surprising and not at all funny. It's more dark... But right after this, there is an epilogue. I think it's time to thank our reviewers. Sorry for the late update!

_Zexion:_ Thank you: _Zaz9-zaa0, Blubber Nuggets, RunningSnow, Mooncry, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, Elle0223, SharleaNorth, aNGel-LigHTniNG _and _duffer13!_

_O.K.A:_ Thus we come to our last REAL chapter of The Nymph Defect.

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect**

**Chapter 14:** Last Moment

_"She was trapped inside the envelope..."_

Axel was dragged into a large marble atrium along with the Authoress, who calmly watched the large screen in front of her that said: "PASSWORD: ERROR. " Underneath that wide screen was a small key board where Akuseru continued to tap at the keys, the ERROR sign flashing on and off. The puppy growled dangerously as he continued to tap the small board. The Heartless Fangirls started poking Axel's soft hair, 'ooh'ing and 'ah'ing at its marvels on how it sticks up, trusting their instinct to go beyond fandom. Axel was about kick one in the stomach to make them stop but as he went to do so, the Authoress stopped him.

"Look... It's her..."

Six Heartless Fangirls dragged four chains behind them, and those chains were linked to cuff around a woman's wrist and a metal collar around her neck. This woman hissed violently at the Fangirls, thrashing, kicking, biting anything that came close to her. On the screen the computer blinked, "NYMPH DEFECT CURING: 99 OUT OF 100." Axel gave a hiss at the Heartless Fangirls as they shocked Larxene with jolts of Darkness. The Savage Nymph gave a small cry before finally collapsing onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"Larxene!"

She gave a small look up and noticed Axel and the Authoress looking back at her, concerned. Larxene gave a dark growl, "Axel! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Axel gave a small pout, "Why does everyone say that?!?!"

**"Silence."**

A portal appeared in the center of the room as he came out. The God Of Yoai. What came out would surely shock the skin off everything if they haven't seen him before. It was enough to make Larxene faint. It was enough to make the Authoress confuse and it was enough to make Axel be scarred for life.

"The God... is a small kid?!?!"

The six or five year-old boy gave a cheesy Sora grin at them and squealed, "Hi! My name is Dinky!" Axel's eyebrows raised so far that Authoress swore that it would come off his head. The boy looked exactly like Denzel from Final Fantasy except he had light pink eyes that reminded the Authoress of Marluxia's hair. He wore a plain white tee with short jeans and a red cape around his neck. Dinky skipped right up to the Authoress and shaked her hand, "It's nice to meet you, _Authowess_!" He then turned to face Axel and gave a huge hug around Axel's waist, "I love your part in Kingdom _Hwarts, Axwel_!" The Authoress and Axel turned and faced each other. The kid was ADORABLE, how this kid be the 'bull' or the God of Yoai?!?

Dinky then ran over to Larxene with a big smile. The Savage Nymph was touched by the cuteness so she bent down with grand smile, "Hi cutie!" Dinky smile suddenly turned dark as he pulled Larxene down to his height, "You are a total _BIWACTH_! _Axwel_'s MINE!" He gave another rough tug on Larxene's collar making her cringe, "Got it memorized?" Larxene gave a painful nod and whispered to herself, "This is why I hate kids..."

The God turned around and went to the computer, pushing Akuroku away. He typed a few things in and in a blink, the computer flashed to showing the Authoress's YAHOO Mail. The Authoress gave a big smile as she pointed to one email, "Hey look! Nocturne updated! Cool!" Akuroku gave a whack on her head, telling her to shut up. Dinky then created a new message, his fingers typing expertly, "Dear Cindy, This is my pwesent to you. BIWACTH!!" Dinky gave a huge maniacal laugh as he click attach. Suddenly, Larxene was floating in the air, her face looking at Axel with such fear, "Axel, I-

"Now, let's attach her!"

She was gone. The only thing left was the chain.

"Larxene!"

Axel jerked wildly against his binds, kicking and punching all the Heartless fangirls around him-including Akuroku. The puppy squealed in pain as it then ran off in a different direction, only to hit another wall. He flew up into the air, hit the ceiling, bounced against the screen, through Axel's hair and right at the Authoress's feet.

His cape was torn off the puppy, clearly showing the plot line which was now right in front of the Authoress's face. Everyone turned to face her as she suddenly broke the binds around her hands, grabbing the plot line and pen. Axel let out a devious smirk as Dinky gave a loud yell, "Stop her! Stop the Authoress!"

She started crossing out and erasing some parts while Axel tried to defend her with only his legs. "Authoress! A little help here!" hissed Axel as the Heartless tried to take a hold of his legs, "My hands are still tied!!"

"Hold on... I'm almost done... re-writing...the plot..."

Her fingers moved quickly, making sure that each letter was in perfect shape, moving in a pattern- crossing out and rewriting, crossing out and rewriting. Just when she about to say she was finish, Dinky turned around in a furious rage and suddenly pressed enter on the computer, sending the message with Larxene attached. Also, exactly at that time, reinforcements FINALLY came breaking through the walls surrounding the area.. The entire lot of J.O.K.E.Rs, fans, video game characters (wether good or evil) came rushing forth, battling the Heartless Fangirls.

Axel's cuffs began to disappear and the Authoress took him by the hand and dragged him across the newly made battlefield to the computer. For all they cared, Dinky was gone from the computer and Larxene hasn't came back. Yet. But strangely, Axel still remembered her... a dim light in the shadows... slowly fading...

"Axel! You must find Larxene's email in the Hyperspace before she crosses!" the Authoress cried out, taping wildly against the keys, writing another email, "Her memory is fading by the second! Quickly! You have only 5 minutes left! Do you understand?!" Axel nodded dumbly, trying to keep Larxene's memory alive as it dimmed with every second past. The Authoress then typed in a few more keys, "I'll try to do the best I can to direct you forward to Larxene. When you get to her, detach her and press this button." She handed him a small box with a fat red button on top, "Remember Axel, FIVE MINUTES! Now, ENTER!"

That's when Axel was shot into Hyperspace.

_)-----------------------hYpEr_S**pAcE**-------------------------(

Tumbling into Hyperspace wasn't that hard... Unless you call getting hit by fourteen pounds of spam on the way in. Ah yes, HyperSpace. The home of the World Wide Web... The most beautiful thing created. It provided links to different worlds, chatrooms with buddies while you should have been doing homework (OH SNAP!!), Youtube, Yahoo, Goggle and of course, Fanfiction.

Axel rushed in through, barely missing an IM on the way in. He quickly grabbed an email (Which looked like a regular mail) and started to look around. The world looked a lot like Tron's world but it didn't have a floor beneath it. Everywhere you looked email, spam, attachments, trash was flying at the speed of HYSPA (The unknown speed of Hyperspace.) Around the walls, pictures and screenshots of thousands of sites colored the area, making Axel's head spin. "So now where do I look?" he said with a hopeless cast.

_"Axel! Turn left! Larx is heading to the security area! To check if she's not spam!"_

Axel quickly grabbed the sides of the mail and swerved toward the security area, barely missing another piece of spam. He looked around and saw a piece of mail swerving by him. Attached to the mail was a small yellow blur... One of Larxene's "antennas"... _She was trapped inside the envelope..._

"Larxene!"

Quickly he urged the mail forward, just enough that he could barely reach Larxene's mail, if he leaned far enough. He soon grabbed one end of the 2 meter length mail and tore it open, just enough to get the sleeping Larxene out. Coddling her in his arms, he reached for the button, ready to return to the real world...

But it wasn't there.

Turn around he saw that by grabbing Larxene from the mail he knocked off the button to return to real world. Quickly he looked over the edge and saw that the button was falling down into the deep depths-beyond sight.

In no time, Axel held Larxene against his chest and jumped over the mail, diving right toward where the button disappeared. He knew he would never make it. The button was too far down to reach... they would never make it... But it never hurt to try... Falling back wards, he held Larxene in a comforting hug, tears running down his face, kissing her cheeks countless times as the dark abyss over took them. "Larxene," he whispered solemnly, "I-I'm sorry." He turned away knowing she couldn't hear him in her slumber.

"What is there to be sorry for, Axel?"

He turned in surprise as he saw Larxene, wide awake and smiling back at him. "Larxene..." he said breathlessly, letting a grin creep upon his lips. "Hush..." Larxene said softly, "No more words..." She then finally and carefully place her lips on his, letting a tear fall down her face. He kissed back with force, knowing that this... _this_... could be their last moment... Holding each other in one last final embrace... their last moment..._ Our last moment... _He held her closer as the dark abyss didn't seem dark anymore... It was welcoming... the last moment-

* * *

_Random People:_ YOU KILLED THEM??!?!?? 

_O.K.A:_ WOAH!!! WAIT A SEC! You guys didn't even read the epilogue yet!

_Random People:_ SO THEY ARE ALIVE?!?

_OKA:_ Why don't you read the epilogue first?

_Marluxia:_ 0-o... Well... Review...


	15. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_** **Nope.**

_OKA:_ Instead of reading me (or anyone else) blab, why don't we skip to the epilogue? It sucks but still!

* * *

The _Nymph_ **Defect**

**Epilogue: **What you didn't know...

**_Seven months later..._**

The J.O.K.E.Rs were weeping. Along with the C.O.C.A. And other random people.

Sharlea gave a tissue to Duffer, who was crying uncontrollably, blew her nose in it. "I never thought that this day would happen," choked Sephiriotha, who claims to have... changed her ways (cough, cough). George and Fred gave a few tears and nodded in agreement as they cleared each other's noses. Angel Lightening gave a sad sigh, "It's hard to let another fangirl dream float away..." Rioxane patted Angel on the shoulder, "There, there Angel... there must be other things we could fan about!" Amakura gave a whack on Rioxane's head, "Don't give the girl false hopes... it's makes the truth harder!"

Blubber Nuggets sighed as she stretched out on the coach, a pen and a pad in her hand, "What shall be my next poem? A story of two lovers who died? Drowning marshmellowz? Even I can't feel any better..." Running Snow pasted the tissue to Elle, "Here you go Elle... Past a tissue to Nightshourd too... Don't forget Mooncry and Padfoot!" Zaz-zaa and Nocturne sat together on another chair, both turning away from each other. "Hey Nocturne," said Zaz-zaa quietly in a depressing mood.

"Yes, Zaz-zaa?"

"Sorry about the fighting... it was stupid..."

"It's ok... friends?"

"Friends."

"Hnn... I feel nice..."

"Maybe it's that feeling of Zexion actually asking you out?"

"Jealous, much?"

"Nah... I got Dem-Dem."

There was a sudden nock on the door and all the OCs gave small 'come in!' In steped a young woman with short blonde hair and two antenna-like bangs. She wore a long white strapless gown that reached to the ground in a puddle of cloth. Her face was colored with light make-up to make her face bright and a small dash of eye-liner. A semi-transparent veil fell over her face reaching towards her waist where her hands held a bundle of roses and iliacs. Behind her, the Authoress stood smiling, still wearing her old jeans and top.

"Aww come on Authoress! You just had to make US wear dresses!" complained Padfoot, her white dress, also strapless reaching towards her knees. "Yeah and are you sure that this tux isn't made for Axel?" said Nightshroud, tugging at his suit, too tight to move. The Authoress flipped her braid around in an annoyed, "Oh stop complaining! You're just mad that it isn't you getting married to Axel! Besides, how do you think Larxene looks?"

"Pretty!"

"Nice!"

"Sexy!"

"Beautiful!"

Amakura gave another sweep of tears, "Ah... if the Authoress didn't send us in there with a 500 foot net, god! They would have been dead!" Mooncry gave a small laugh, "Dead? Axel and Larxene? Why would anyone think that they had died?" The entire room burst into laughter. "It's a good thing that Dinky's dad came along and grounded the kid," said Angel with a slight smile, "Or else we would still be trying to catch the guy!"

Padfoot placed both arms around them, "Hey, come on! The wedding starts in ten! Mooncry, Elle, Bubber Nuggets and Sephiriotha get the food ready for the reception! C.O.C.A, keep the Anti-Shockers to yourselves! J.O.K.E.Rs! Remember, Bridesmaids! Namine is already out there as Head Bridesmaid!"

She poked Nightshroud in the shoulder, who was trying to comb back his black hair, "Come on Night, as Second Bestman you got to be out there!" Nightshroud gave a scowl, "Hey! I lost to Roxas by only a rock in rock, paper, scissors! He cheated you'know?!" Padfoot rolled her eyes and dragged Nightshroud by collar out of the room.

Larxene gave a nervous glance around the room as it started to empty out till it was only her and the Authoress. Oathkeepera placed a hand on Larxene's shoulder, "Come on Larx, it's time to go..."

-------------------------------------

The wedding cerimony was a blur to Larxene and Axel. It all happened way too fast for the couple to understand. But as they reached the after-party, they knew that it would be a blast! All Kingdom Hearts characters were invited along with plenty of reviewers. The party went pretty well except for that one moment when Evil Genius thought she saw a Heartless fangirl and totally went WHACKO.

The Authoress is now currently enjoying left-over cake and waving at passing by reviewers and characters. When the party reached to its last slow dance song, Larxene left Axel's side to go sit next to the Authoress. Oathkeepera gave a small smile for Larxene, "Why aren't you going to dance with Axel?" Larxene strummed her fingers nervously, "Well, I was wondering if we..."

"We...?"

"Could work together?"

The Authoress pushed her cake plate away, giving Larxene her full attention, "Oh really? Work on what?" Larxene pulled a thick pad from her purse and showed a draft of a story with no title.She then explained her brilliant plan to retell the story in a form of a fanfiction. The Authoress flipped through the pages, "Hmm... I'll see what I can do... But what's the title?"

Larxene gave a savage smile, "The Nymph Defect."

* * *

_OKA:_ Now you didn't see that one coming eh?

_Marluxia:_ Once more, thank you reviewers for supporting this fic!

_Larxene_: You guys are ze best!

_OKA_: One last time! You're reading...

_Everyone:_ THE NYMPH DEFECT!


	16. ZOMG, A Preview of a SEQUEL?

_O.K.A:_ THERE IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE **A SEQUEL TO THE NYMPH DEFECT!!**

_Axel:_ ZOMFG, HOW INSANE CAN IT GO?!

_O.K.A:_ Yes! I'm back and the sequel is going to be more insane, more badass and have more characters! You'll see the J.O.K.E.Rs and maybe, the ENTIRE C.O.C.A (If I can track them all down X.x) again in this crazy adventure starring Larxene and her... new problem! (haha, nu spoilers!)

_Demyx:_ And this is the preview of the first chapter!! SQUEEEEE!!

_O.K.A:_ I'm not going to tell you title yet, but if you look closely to the text you just might find it!! Remeber this is only a ruffy draffy, so it isn't the entire chapter. (P.S. - _Zaz-zaa_, you will be a very happy person when you read this :3)

_Everyone: _ENJOY!!

* * *

It is called Summer.

Where people actually stop working for three months. Where people actually get more then 8 hours of sleep. Where oh the so amazing Authoress gets a break from her tired writing and actually does her homework before 9.

But no.

It is called a Sequel.

It happens to come after the first part of a story's plot. Where the heroes actually have to work more. Where they have to go on another annoying adventure when they can just skip the plot. Where it actually comes after a sane story.

But no.

The Nymph Defect is not a sane story. The Authoress is not a sane author. Yet here she is. I, the oh so fabulous Authoress is writing a sequel. A one-shot sequel (until further notice :3)

It is not any other sequel.

It is the Nymph Defect sequel.

It is the sequel which was created to appease the bloodthirsty mob outside my window.

Now unless you are dumb-witted as Goofy, you shall notice that this is a sequel. Unlike many authors, I am not going to put a summary of the pervious story. Why? Cause I'm an evil Authoress.

But where are my manners? It is time to start the story!

"Squeeee!! Story time!!"

Excuse me, my dear readers while I whack Demyx with my Authoress Pan (Especially modified for water-loving satirist whose name is Demyx! For 9.99 only!) before I loose anymore sanity.

"Oathy! How could you do this to Dem-Dem! He's only a Nobody!"

Full apologies, Nocturne. But I want to get this one-shot over with. (Or is it a one-shot?)

Like every other story that is not as insane as this one, once upon a time, there was a Nobody named Larxene. She's a –CENSORED-. Yes, she reverted back to her old self. No longer Nymph Defected, she is now officially a complete –CENSORED- as always.

"Axel! You -CENSORED-CENSORED-! I can't stand this anymore!"

There was also another Nobody named Axel. He's a Axel. Yes, unfortunately, Axel is so unique and so sexy that the fan girls made Axel a fangirl category. I say it's stupid. But I have to remind myself that Fanfiction is not even sane itself.

"Lar-Lar, I told you, she's my friend!"

"Friend my -CENSORED-!"

It has only been a few months of marriage and yet the darling couple we saw back in Nymph Defect is now barely hanging on a thin white thread. Literally. But now, what is this we see? Is that Zexion and Zaz-zaa holding hands?! It seems Axel and Larxene aren't the only ones here.

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Zaz-zaa?"

She pointed upward, Zexion's eyes tracing her finger towards a figure of a red head man, dangling off the side of Memory's Skyscraper with a rope in his hands holding him from his soon to be demise. Through the window, the rope was held by a blond woman with killer eyes and a sharp tongue, swearing in over 57 different languages (courtesy of Xigbar.)

Zexion sighed, it seemed that every single date he tried taking Zaz-zaa on ends up with him having to save Axel's life and then missing the dinner. "I better go and save him," growled Zexy looking at Zaz-zaa with sorry eyes. She gave a slight giggle, "I'll go and meet up with J.O.K.E.Rs and C.O.C.A instead; I heard they are going to have a party."

With that, Zaz-zaa gave a small peck on Zexion's cheek, then created a portal in which she went through, mumbling something about "Axel" and "…kill him later…"

Zexion snapped his fingers, creating a portal underneath Axel. Almost instantaneously, the pyro landed at Zexion's feet. "Axel, how many times do you have to ruin my already scarce dates before I don't have to save you?" He said with a slight venomous tongue. Axel lashed back with a pout, "It's not my fault Larxene is on PMS crack right now and is as sick as a dog!!"

"Hey, that racisim!" growled Akuseru from some unknown cell in an unknown world.

* * *

_O.K.A:_ Ít's only about 900 words, but I'm planning to write about 3,000 or 4,000 since that is my usual these days.

_Larxene:_ So please, please! When you see the sequel, come and read! Even if you are not apart of the fic! We still need new characters and we might decide to let you in the insanity!

_O.K.A:_ P.S. I'm not going to put up the first chapter until I acutally get a soild plotline (I only know what's going to happen to chapter three T-T) until then...

_Everyone:_ SEE YA LATER!!


End file.
